


On Bended Knee

by Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Deception, Dubious Consent, Forced Voyeurism, Frottage, I mean it, Knife Play, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of drugging, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Toys, a collar with a bell, ignore the tags at your own risk, involving lots of bodily fluids, omegaverse bonding rituals, this fic is SAVAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Blue%20Sonnet
Summary: Eruri Omegaverse. Levi, a prince of Erudia, is married off to Erwin, the King of Levario, yet Levi’s new husband is not who he seems to be, and an alpha-omega mating is anything but ordinary.





	1. Chapter 1

  ****

**Gorgeous art by[Maino Merry](https://twitter.com/maino_merry), used with very kind permission**

**Author’s Notes:** Hello and welcome to another Eruri fic! This time we’re delving into Omegaverse! Please mind the tags, which will be updated with the latest chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

The wedding ceremony was mercifully brief. Afterward, Levi would have almost no recollection of it, except that he was in dark silk, as befitting a prince of Erudia, and his husband was in white and gold braid— a dazzling figure, almost unreal as he knelt beside Levi on a gold-tasseled cushion in front of the altar. Levi would not be able to remember the words that left his lips, so mechanical was his response, but he would remember the way Erwin held his hand; the firmness of Erwin’s grip that belied the soft suppleness of the white leather gloves that encased those long, graceful fingers.

There was no time to think things through. Ever since he stepped foot here, on foreign soil, not two days ago, Levi had found himself swept along with the inexorable tide of events of which he had absolutely no control. Separated from his retinue and not allowed even his own clothing from Erudia, everything had come as a shock to Levi, yet nothing could surpass the surprise that awaited him in the form of his betrothed. The first and only time they met, Levi had been eight years old, and Erwin fifteen, and Erwin had called himself by a different name then. Now, ten years later, Erwin was known yet again by a different name— this time as the King of Levario, and Levi’s new husband— but Levi could not help but think that all these years, Erwin had played him for a fool.

It was all a mockery— the elegant wedding breakfast (why would they even call it a breakfast, Levi wondered irately, as it was quite obviously a heavy luncheon?), the way they were made to drink wine with their arms intertwined, symbolizing their new union; the many speeches, tedious and empty, that Levi had to endure from the gathered Levarion nobility; all those hollow wishes for his and Erwin’s happy future, of their having many children, only served to fuel Levi’s growing resentment.

At one point, Erwin, sensing Levi’s simmering repugnance, leaned in so that it appeared to the assembled guests that he was whispering intimately into Levi’s ear, and said, “I know there has been a great misunderstanding over the years, Levi. I don’t know how it went unchecked for so long, but if only you will accept my heartfelt apologies so that we can move on…”

Levi gave him a basilisk stare and only hissed, “fuck you, _Mike.”_

Infuriatingly, Erwin merely looked amused. “Yet you told me that you wanted to marry _Mike_ , all those years ago.”

Abruptly, Levi turned away from him to watch the lavish entertainments playing out before them with unseeing eyes, and to accept another glass of wine. Obviously, there was no point in talking to the smug bastard, and it did not help matters at all that he felt very lightheaded whenever Erwin talked to him, or so much as glanced at his direction. What was happening to him?

Before Levi could examine himself further, he realized that fresh horrors awaited him after the wedding breakfast.

“Go and bathe,” Erwin said to him as they finally rose from the feast, and Levi could already see the change in him. There was a different light in those piercing blue eyes that stole the breath from Levi and made him suddenly weak as Erwin finished with, “and I shall be with you soon, Levi.”

Levi felt that strangeness creeping in again as he was carefully bathed in warm, scented water by two holy women. He did not understand why he did not— could not— resist. He felt almost languorous, his will ebbing away with the lapping water in the porcelain tub as a heavy, curling knot of sensation began to form deep in his belly. When it finally dawned on him what it could be, it was too late. He was already in the full throes of it.

They were not even going to wait for nightfall for the bedding ritual. Apparently, they were going to do it out here, in broad daylight, under the collective gaze of the Levarion council. Any idea Levi might have entertained that these people were more genteel and civilized went flying out the window, but by the time the nuptial ceremonies commenced in earnest in the King’s bedroom, he was so far out of it that he had to be carried in by Mike. The real one.

Clad in nothing but a thin gossamer gown, Levi seemed to weigh no more than a rag doll as Mike deposited him gently at the center of the great, canopied bed, in the middle of the great, gilded room where bright afternoon sunshine flooded in from the tall latticed windows, along with fresh air, carrying with it the whiff of fragrant incense. Beyond the open windows, he could hear the sounds of the jubilant crowds, of a nation celebrating the King’s wedding day.

His wedding day.

Feeling suddenly sick, Levi turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything seemed too bright; the slightest noise in the room, the softest murmur, was magnified inside his throbbing head until he could not stand it. He felt queasy, roiling in sensations strange and never before experienced.

 _The wine_ , he thought. The wine he had drunk earlier with Erwin had been laced with something. Not a sedative, because he was not feeling calm at all, but something else. He felt the unfamiliar, lurching desire broiling inside him and knew instinctively that he had come into heat for the first time in his life.

Escape.

He must flee. By all means, he must. Yet he could not even rise from the bed without feeling the urge to throw up. Moaning, he curled himself into a tight ball, heedless of the admonitions, of the hands on his body, trying to soothe him and restrain him. He thrashed against their hold until, all of a sudden, the hands fell away from him. A hush fell abruptly in the room.

Opening his eyes slightly so that they were mere slits, Levi saw the King had arrived.

Erwin. That fucking liar.

He was clad in a simple white silk robe. He stopped at the edge of the ceremonial bed, his gaze carefully blank, almost impersonal as he stared down at Levi’s huddled form. A priest began chanting prayers, and two holy women came forward, bearing pots of fragrant oil. Erwin let them remove the robe that covered his body, and despite Levi’s mounting panic, he found himself slowly taking in the magnificence of the man who stood before him. Levi could feel his thoughts scattering, but he was far from insensible, and he was ashamed of the pull Erwin’s physical beauty had on him. All throughout the fertility prayers, Erwin’s hard, impersonal gaze was fixed on him, seemingly heedless of Levi’s widening eyes, his panting breaths, yet Levi could see that Erwin was not disinterested. Far from it. Almost without him knowing it, Levi let out a low moan as the women began to rub the oil all over Erwin’s body, preparing him for the savage mating ritual ahead.

An alpha-omega mating was anything but ordinary or common, after all, and just then, Erwin— who had never been anything but polished and suave— looked every inch the alpha male who had just scented his mate.

Levi’s eyes grew wide as the thought hit him. All this time, unconsciously, they had been scenting each other. The lightheadedness, the strange languor, the way his body was unconsciously reacting around Erwin— they were all a part of his omega biology, triggered by the proximity of an alpha male who, in turn, will go into rut the moment he scented an omega in heat. If only he’d realized sooner.

There was no hesitation on Erwin’s part. He let Levi see him in his state of arousal, yet he held up a hand to halt the women when their soft, oiled hands drifted farther down the hard contours of his body. This he would do for himself. Slowly, with his eyes never leaving Levi’s face, Erwin dipped his fingers into the pot of fragrant oil and coated himself with the fluid, his movements unhurried, almost leisurely. Levi felt his mouth go dry as he took in the thing that Erwin cradled in his hand. He was huge. Ah, so huge, with that thick ring of flesh at the base that would knot them together, when the time came. Of course, Levi had heard all the bawdy stories about alpha males, but he’d never expected this. He eyed Erwin’s cock and wondered how it could ever fit inside him, though he had a sense that his body already knew what to do. He flushed hard as he felt the unfamiliar wetness that his body exuded, along with his ripe, musky scent which Erwin picked up immediately, to judge from the sudden flaring of his nostrils and the way Erwin’s eyes drifted closed, as though he were savoring a deep, sensual pleasure.

There was no stopping what came next. Levi felt the mattress dip and for a moment, he had a glimpse of Erwin on his hands and knees, his face a hard, feral mask as he made his way toward him, and Levi turned his head away. He felt a large, firm hand on his back, gently sliding up his shoulder, and Levi shivered violently, with fear, with need.

“Sshh,” said Erwin soothingly, his lips against Levi’s ear. “It’s alright. It’s going to be alright, Levi.”

Levi shook his head. No, he was never going to be alright, not when he had to clamp down hard on his own body as it clamored for Erwin. It hurt, it hurt so much to keep himself intact, and the murmurs around them rose in volume.

Levi gasped as his eyes flew open. He’d forgotten that they had an audience. Instantly, Erwin’s arms were around him. “Don’t look at them,” he warned Levi. “Look at me, Levi.”

Levi remained frozen in place, his body rigid, until he felt gentle fingers on the side of his face, turning him around slowly. He shook his head, his jaw clenching tight. He would not kiss Erwin, that lying bastard. He—

Levi groaned as he realized it was not Erwin’s intention to kiss him at all. He felt his self control slip further as Erwin bit down gently on the engorged glands just behind his ear, releasing his pheromones and unlocking a part of his brain that responded purely by instinct to an ancient stimulus. Levi felt something fall away from him. He felt his will relax suddenly as the floodgates burst wide open inside his mind, engulfing him in sensations intoxicating and irresistible. He gave in to the need to turn his nose against Erwin’s skin and take in his scent, inhaling deeply.

A low rumble of satisfaction sounded in Erwin’s throat. “Yes,” Levi heard him say. “Yes, that’s it, Levi. Just like that.”

Fuck, Erwin smelled so very good, with the oil rubbed into his skin merely serving to accentuate his natural scent that only Levi could detect. He was losing it. He was losing himself, and he should be alarmed, but Levi found that he could not bring himself to care as he felt Erwin’s body against his— the broad expanse of a warm, muscular chest against his own, through the thin gown that clothed him. The slickness of the oil provided a friction that was delicious and, without thinking, Levi started to rub against Erwin, imitating a rhythm as old as time.

“Beautiful.” Erwin’s voice was hushed, reverential as he trailed his mouth along the column of Levi’s throat. “You’re so beautiful, Levi.”

Levi felt Erwin’s tongue, a flickering flame as it trailed down his body, stopping briefly to anoint his nipples with saliva. A strange urgency was coursing through him, a fire in his blood. He _wanted_. He _needed_. With a moan, he arched his back as Erwin took him into his mouth. His hand was in Erwin’s hair but it held no force, no will to extract himself from Erwin’s arms.

“Levi.” Erwin’s voice was a guttural growl as Levi found himself being hoisted up so that his legs dangled over Erwin’s shoulders. Erwin’s fingers, slick with oil, were around his quivering shaft, gently pumping, and Levi could not suppress a shout as Erwin dipped his head once again to lick at him in that newly sensitive place where he was wet with want.

“Delicious,” Erwin growled, as though he could not help himself.

 _“Please,”_ Levi said as he felt Erwin’s tongue, lapping at him, spearing itself deep into him. He sensed the gathering force of Erwin’s kisses and realized dimly that he was not the only one losing control, fast.

It was time.

Levi threw back his head, his body suddenly going rigid, unable to stop the deep groan of pain as Erwin mounted him, as he felt the fullness of hard flesh piercing him— so _big_ — as Erwin made the first push into his body.

Something was terribly wrong.

“Levi,” said Erwin, concern clearly etched in his voice, and still, Levi’s body was reluctant, closed off, unwilling to accept him.

There were the voices once again, intruding into Levi’s consciousness, an unwelcome reminder that he was the stranger here.

Levi turned away, slinging an arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the intruders. “Tell them to go away,” he whispered.

“Your Majesty, he’s supposed to—” broke in one of the courtiers.

 _“Leave.”_ Erwin’s deep voice sliced through the chatter and noise inside the room, as busy as a marketplace.

“But Your Majesty…”

“Now,” Erwin growled, and Levi heard the voices gradually fade away until there was only the sound of his and Erwin’s labored breathing.

Levi felt Erwin withdraw, heard the regret in his voice: “I’m so sorry, Levi.”

Without a word, Levi gathered his remaining strength and rolled onto his stomach. He buried his flushed face into the pillows as he pushed himself up on his knees. He heard the sharp intake of breath behind him as he spread his legs and presented himself to his alpha.

“Now,” he ground out. “Now, Erwin.”

Erwin did not need to be told twice. Levi felt huge hands fisting at his gown, effortlessly rending it to shreds and freeing him for Erwin’s kisses, the touch of his open mouth on the bare skin of Levi’s back. Levi moaned, utterly shameless, as he felt those hands gliding down to wrap around his hips, steadying him. He braced himself for the rough penetration that must follow, but Erwin merely slid his cock slowly along Levi’s wetness, teasing him.

“Erwin,” Levi said through gritted teeth.

“Levi. My beautiful Levi.” Erwin’s voice was soft, filled with a fondness that surprised Levi. “Forgive me.”

He felt Erwin’s flesh slide back into him— slowly, so very slowly— and this time, there was none of the pain as Levi’s body opened of its own accord to accept Erwin. The change in position made a world of difference as Levi moaned with the exquisite pleasure that filled him.

“Levi,” Erwin said, his breath coming out in a harsh sigh as he slid out slowly, only to thrust in again, and again, the slick, wet sounds of his flesh coated in Levis’ juices serving only to fuel his ardor.

Levi clutched at the sheets as instinct took over and he raised himself to meet Erwin’s thrusts, growing harder and faster as the age-old rhythm took over their bodies, primed for this one moment of mating, of lovemaking. Levi felt his body swell and grow heavy with lust, hungry for Erwin’s engorged flesh as it pounded ever deeper inside him, seeking that secret place that had lain dormant in Levi’s body, until now.

“Levi, Levi,” chanted Erwin as he began to let go, the movement of his hips becoming short and abrupt. Levi could feel Erwin deep inside him, at one with his body and his mind. The bond between alpha and omega was a strange thing, an inexplicable link that ran deep in their psyches even as their bodies fused and became one. Erwin’s voice was a presence inside Levi’s head, even as he felt the sharp pain on his nape as Erwin bit deep into his flesh. He cried out just as Erwin breached that final barrier inside him, surging into him fully and sending them over the edge with a pleasure so intense that Levi nearly passed out.

He slowly resurfaced to find himself lying on his side, with Erwin curled protectively behind him. He shivered as he felt Erwin wipe away the copious fluids from his thighs with the tattered remnants of his gown.

“Fucking hell,” moaned Levi, even as he felt Erwin throbbing deep inside him and that engorged knot of flesh, plugging him tight.

“Don’t, Levi,” Erwin warned as Levi shifted away a fraction, sending a fresh wave of release coursing through him and into Levi’s body. “Don’t move. Not yet.”

“Fuck,” said Levi again as he leaned his head tiredly against Erwin’s outstretched arm. He felt Erwin tenderly licking away the sweat and blood from the wound on his nape to facilitate its healing. All the while, Levi could feel the little quakes of pleasure that continued to rock their bodies.

Only the priest was allowed back inside, and only once, briefly, to ascertain that their marriage had indeed been consummated. Levi gave a yelp of surprise as he felt the man place his hand in blessing on the sensitive junction where his and Erwin’s bodies were joined.

After that, the priest was ordered to leave by Erwin, whose voice was a low growl, his tone unmistakably possessive, and Levi realized that this was just the beginning. Later, much later, they would not be able to think, much less form a single coherent word, as they succumbed, again and again, to the blinding dictates of the extraordinary lust that consumed them.

It would be four days before they came back to their senses, and by then there was no turning back, not when Levi could feel Erwin lodged deep inside his body, and deeper still in his mind. It would take even longer for Levi to acknowledge that Erwin, the King of Levario, was who he’d wanted all along.

* * *

 

Here's the [teaser for chapter two!](http://blue-sonnet.tumblr.com/post/152464614458/teaser-for-chapter-2-of-my-eruri-omegaverse-fic)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Thanks very much for your kind patience. This chapter took a while to write down, and as usual, it got too long, so the action had to be trimmed a bit. The teasers posted at tumblr would have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Please mind the tags before reading.

* * *

Four days.

It took four days for the madness to subside, and by the time the heat had dissipated, Levi felt thoroughly ravished. Sleep, when it came, was a blessed dark void and Levi sank into it gratefully. He did not know for how long he slept and he did not care. There were periods when he would slowly emerge from the depths of unconsciousness only to sink back down just before he reached the surface. There were sensations, almost real: the touch of a hand on his body, and a soft voice, whispering into his ear— soothing, urging him to sleep on.

He did sleep on. He was so tired, so very tired. There were dreams, more real than those half-felt sensations— memories, buried deep and unearthed by Levi’s sleeping mind. In his dreams, Levi was eight years old again and living in the cold, draughty palace that was his uncle’s home. Ever since his mother’s passing, he’d been confined there as a ward, as his uncle would like to put it. In truth, he was more like his uncle’s prisoner, a pawn to be used in political machinations to advance the House of Ackerman in the labyrinthine complexities of the royal court of Erudia. In the grand scheme of Erudian politics, they were merely minor princes from an insignificant province, although that had not stopped his uncle from his ceaseless plotting. And this time, it seemed that his scheme was about to pay off.

There was not a single omega prince in the entire kingdom, and Levi— born from an omega mother— was, at age eight, already showing signs of being one himself. That made him a rare and precious commodity in the marriage market and, young as he was, Levi was aware that his desirability was the only reason why his uncle had not turned him out to starve after his mother died. It had not stopped the snide jabs at his expense, though. He had to endure being the butt of his uncle’s crude jokes, so to speak. Some of those remarks were of a nature that he found barely comprehensible, yet his tender age was no barrier to his uncle, who wasted no time in impressing upon him a general notion of the roles and expectations imposed upon an omega spouse.

“You will be your husband’s exclusive property,” his uncle had told him, “and you will submit to his every desire. In fact, you will exist simply to please him. You will be entirely dependent on him when you go into heat, and you will consider yourself lucky if he loves you. In short, you'll be his slave!”

Knowing better than to show any distress in front of Uncle Kenny, Levi merely said, “why can’t I be married off to a woman?”

The terse reply had come: “Don’t be an idiot. There is no such a thing as an alpha female.”

It would take a bit more time for Levi to understand that, once he was married off to an alpha husband, he was going to have to be the woman.

And the suitors had come, or their representatives, anyway. They had all arrived to inspect Levi and to pay court to his uncle, who relished the attention and power; yet none of them had measured up to Uncle Kenny’s ambitions, except one: the crown prince of Levario.

Levi had heard all about this crown prince, and knew that Levario was an important and rich-enough country when he observed Uncle Kenny gloating about snatching this juicy marriage prospect from the more important branches of Erudian royalty. Levi also knew through careful eavesdropping that the Levarion prince was almost twice his age— a tall young man, quite good-looking, with hair golden like the sun. He was also probably spoiled rotten and headstrong, used to taking what he wanted, like all alphas. Levi was damned if he would let anyone like that take him against his will.

He realized that things were taking a serious turn when the crown prince himself came to visit, along with a small Levarion entourage. Of course, he was not allowed to make an appearance. (“We can’t have you spoiling the whole thing by opening your mouth in front of Prince Erwin now, can we?” his uncle had remarked dryly. "That will have to come later, after he's married you.") He would be viewed by the Levarions from afar— another theatrical trick of Uncle Kenny’s to whet the appetite of the crown prince— and in the meantime, he would be confined to his quarters until he was summoned.

That was Uncle Kenny’s first mistake. His second mistake was to leave Levi unattended in his room, with only a locked door to bar his way. Levi sat in his room for as long as he could and eyed the door before assuring himself that nobody was coming for him anytime soon. Then he hoisted himself out the window and scaled the wall to drop soundlessly into a nearby window with all the ease of one who had done this countless times before. From there, gaining access to the corridors of the castle was a cinch.

It was mid-afternoon. The lunch banquet in honor of the guests must be recently finished and silence draped the castle liked a shroud as everyone turned in for a much-needed nap before the start of the evening festivities that would last long into the night. Levi walked the empty corridors with cat-like stealth, uncertain of his destination and poised for flight in case any of Uncle Kenny’s minions should pop up. If only he knew where the Levarions were staying in the castle. He would have no qualms in eyeballing this crown prince, of whom much has been said.

He was also quite hungry, as he had not been given his lunch. Everyone had been too busy with the guests to mind him. Having decided to take himself off to the kitchens to nip off some food from the pantry, Levi was rounding the corner of the corridor and heading for the stairs when he came upon _him._

 _He_ had his back to Levi and looked every bit like he was lost, yet his appearance there, in that deserted corridor, was enough to stop Levi in his tracks. He was tall, his blond hair standing out in the dimness of the corridor. He was coatless and simply attired, as though he had awakened from his afternoon nap and had thoughtlessly wandered outside his room. And now he was lost in the labyrinthine corridors of the castle. Levi’s hand was instantly on the dagger tucked into his waistband when the person turned around, as though he sensed a presence, and Levi found himself gazing at the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his young life.

“Hello,” said the youth after a short pause, though Levi could see his bright blue eyes— of such a marvelous hue, like sapphires— traveling quickly over Levi’s crouched form, not missing the hand over the dagger before they rested on his face.

Levi’s voice was high and tight with tension as he ground out, “are you the crown prince of Levario?”

“Oh.” The young man laughed disarmingly. “Oh no. That I’m not. I’m…I’m just lost.”

“Who are you then?”

The stranger gave Levi a beatific smile. “My name is Mike.”

Levi had never heard of the name before but he relaxed his hold over his dagger. “You sure fit the description of the crown prince.”

“Well, he won’t be walking around by himself in a dark corridor in the middle of nowhere, would he?” said Mike quite reasonably.

Levi thought about that and eventually relaxed enough to give a shrug. “I suppose not,” he conceded.

“I am his attendant. I came out in search of my master’s room, but I’m afraid I took a wrong turn and ended up here,” said the beautiful young man as he looked Levi up and down with frank curiosity. “Pardon me, but I don’t think we’ve met, and I thought we’ve been introduced to everyone during luncheon.”

“We haven’t. I’m Levi.” Levi watched as Mike’s face lit up with astonishment. Clearly, he recognized his name.

“Your Highness,” said Mike. His tone was suddenly and appropriately respectful, which Levi found he liked very much.

“You can’t tell anyone you’ve met me,” confided Levi, “or else I will get into trouble.”

“Of course.”

“I’m just on my way to get something to eat. They forgot to bring me anything, as usual.” Levi was too busy explaining to see the slightly appalled look on his companion’s face. “Then I’m off. I’m not allowed to be here, so you’ve never seen me.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” said Mike. “If I may…”

Mike reached a hand into the pocket of his trousers and produced an apple. Levi peered down at the bright red fruit and blinked.

“It’s a gift from my country,” Mike explained in a lowered, conspiratorial voice, “and I got one off the banquet table during lunch, in case an afternoon snack was called for. Of course, that’s not allowed, either, so that kind of squares things up between us. Here you go.”

Levi smiled, liking their little game of minor rule breaking, as he took the apple and bit eagerly into it.

Mike’s smile was very kind as he said, “good?”

Levi nodded.

“I’m glad.” Mike straightened up to peer around the gloomy corridor. “Although we can’t just stand here for long without risking being seen.”

Levi motioned for him to follow as he turned and went down the stairs on silent feet. He showed Mike his favorite secret place in the castle— a secluded alcove that overlooked a small central courtyard with a fountain. Just how long they sat there, chatting, Levi would never know. He was too engrossed in his new acquaintance as he plied Mike with questions about Levario, and time just flew.

His companion had the marvelous ability to set Levi completely at ease, and by the end of their very long conversation, Levi was quite sure of one thing. Recklessly he plunged into it by saying, “you know why you’re all here.”

There was a pause before Mike said, his voice suddenly guarded— a departure from the carefree tone of just a few seconds ago, “yes, Your Highness.”

“You’ve all come to see me,” said Levi, “and now you have. Do you think I’d be a good match for your prince?”

“Your Highness—”

“People say he’s an alpha in need of an omega, that’s all there is to it,” said Levi, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “And I won’t have him, no matter what my uncle will say. People say when I grow up, I won’t be able to resist an alpha, but they’re wrong. I won't be anyone's slave. I’ll run away when the time comes for me to marry.”

“But you’ve not met my master yet,” Mike replied, his tone very gentle. “Perhaps when you’ve met him, he will be able to help you change your mind—”

“My uncle will not allow a meeting, and anyway, I’d rather marry you, Mike,” said Levi quickly, with all the simplicity and directness of his age.

He pressed on despite Mike’s thunderstruck expression: “Even if you’re not an alpha, I’ll marry you, if you’d ask my uncle for me. Or you don’t have to. People run away all the time to marry whom they like in the Erudian court. You must be a Levarion noble, perhaps even a prince, and I like you. I’ll wait for you, Mike.”

Levi watched as Mike’s stunned expression softened to one of fondness that seemed quite genuine as he earnestly laid down his suit. When he was finished, Mike said, chuckling, “I am very touched that Your Highness would think me worthy of your hand. It is truly a great honor. I like you very much as well, and I—”

Mike did not get to finish what he had to say. He looked up and abruptly came to his feet, startled.

There, standing at the end of the long corridor, stood a large man, taller than Mike, and older, clad in rich Levarion clothing. He was coming toward them and stopped several hundred feet away just as Mike came to his feet. “I have been missed,” Mike said softly.

Levi took one look at the newcomer, with his blond hair falling over his eyes and his moustache, and felt revulsion sweep over him. “That’s him, isn’t it?” he said as he shrank away into the shadows of the corridor. “That’s Prince Erwin.”

He would have slipped away were it not for Mike’s restraining hand on his wrist. “Wait, please, Your Highness,” he said entreatingly.

“I promise you,” Mike continued when Levi paused to listen to what he had to say, “no matter what happens, when the time comes, I will do everything in my power to protect you. Only promise me this. Do nothing to defy your uncle in his plans to send you to Levario. Promise me this, please, Levi. For my sake.”

“You’ll come for me, then, won’t you, Mike?”

“I will, Your Highness.” Those were Mike’s last words to him before Levi nodded his assent and slipped away. Those would be Mike’s last words to him for ten years, and Levi would have to be content to run them in his mind, over and over, as the years slowly went by and he grew up.

As planned, his uncle permitted a viewing of him, dressed in his best clothes and seated, reading, by a fountain. He was told not to raise his head to meet the gaze of the Levarion crown prince and his courtiers as they stood a good distance away, silently watching him. It was all for effect, meant to tantalize the prince and seal the deal. Levi would have given much to stick a finger up his nose and see how the crown prince and his uncle liked it, but he wanted Mike to know that he could trust him to keep a promise.

For his part, not long after his departure, Prince Erwin duly made an offer for Levi’s hand, and stipulated a list of conditions that contributed to his upkeep. Henceforth, Levi was better taken care of and no longer allowed to starve. He received a proper education and was especially taught a bit of Levarion customs and graces to better prepare him for the future. Best of all, the jibes and taunting from his uncle were significantly reduced, though his influence over Levi remained.

As for Levi's betrothed, he sent occasional lavish gifts and letters, formal and written in exquisite handwriting, politely inquiring after Levi’s health although oddly enough there were no accompanying portraits, and Levi did not care to ask for them. He’d seen the man once, and that was more than enough for him. He preferred to spend his days thinking and dreaming about Mike, who had promised to take care of him when the time came for him to be in Levario, and by that, Levi fantasized about them running away together just before he could be married off to the prince. There were no letters from Mike, no matter how much Levi yearned for a word from him, but that was only to be expected. He could not afford to have suspicions thrown upon Mike by carelessly asking after him, and he would do everything to ensure he would be able to see him again.

Only, when the time came, things did not play out exactly as he envisioned.

Everything went smoothly: the long journey to Levario that ended with Levi settled into the grand palace at Mitras and nervously awaiting the King for their first audience. Up to that point, he had borne everything without complaint, even as Levarion royal protocol demanded that he be separated from his retinue and dressed in Levarion clothing. When the gilt-edged doors were finally thrown open and the herald announced the arrival of the King, he had even expected Mike to be part of the royal entourage. What he did not expect was Mike striding in before anyone else, looking resplendent and unmistakably regal in a white and gold uniform that matched his physical coloring. He had been beautiful as a youth; he was absolutely stunning now as a man, with his golden hair immaculately brushed and his blue eyes brimming with excitement and laughter.

“Levi,” he said in a voice deepened by the years as he took Levi’s limp hand in both his to brush his lips over Levi’s knuckles, and all the while, Levi could only gape at him in shock. “I have waited ten years for this. For you.”

Levi stared incredulously at the gorgeous man kissing his hand and at the tall, quiet man with the longish blond hair and moustache standing a respectful distance away and thought there must be some mistake. There must be some mistake, some sort of misunderstanding, maybe even a cruel practical joke...

Yet Levi was not stupid, and he could see almost immediately that whatever misunderstanding that had occurred had happened only to himself as Prince Erwin, the King— the person whom he had thought of as Mike and whom he had loved deeply these past ten years— straightened up to regard him.

Erwin took one good look at him and his brow furrowed. “Levi, what is the matter?” he said.

“Get away from me,” hissed Levi as he snatched his hand away from Erwin’s grip, “you lying piece of fuck.”

Sensing a scene was about to come on, Erwin hastily turned to dismiss everyone from the room so that he could have his first private word with his intended just as Levi sank down into a cushioned seat, thinking dazedly that this must be a dream. All of it. Nothing but a dream that he would wake up from, any minute now…

* * *

 

When Levi finally awoke, it was with his mind snapping back into full alertness. The shift from sleeping to waking was so abrupt that he gasped, his body instantly tensing as he curled instinctively, protectively, into a tight ball.

He was in bed, with harsh sunlight pouring in from the windows. Of course he was still in bed. He’d not been able to leave it for the past four days and neither had Erwin, though a quick survey of his surroundings told him that Erwin was not with him now. He was quite alone, and Levi wrapped his arms around himself as his body gave way to a fit of shivering. He felt sore in places he’d never known existed within him before.

 _Don’t think_ , he warned himself, just a split second before his treacherous brain did just that.

Memories of the past four days came flooding back, too many for Levi to stem the tide. Memories of Erwin— of his long, hard body wrapped around Levi’s smaller frame, his huge cock driving deep inside him. Much to his dismay, the stories Levi had heard of the intensity of alpha-omega matings were not exaggerated. He flushed hard as he thought of the sex brought on by a full-blown heat— intense and mindless, animalistic; how he and Erwin could not help themselves as they gave in again and again to lust, fucking almost non-stop for four days.

Levi could remember the short moments of respite when he was made to drink water from a goblet by Erwin, or when he was fed a few morsels by hand. Levi remembered falling asleep from sheer exhaustion while he was still knotted to Erwin, and how he had awakened to find himself in the middle of getting thoroughly fucked by the man who had just become his husband. And then there were Erwin’s words of encouragement and praise, murmured or growled into his ear. Through it all, Levi could not deny that he had liked every fucking minute of it.

And now here he was, alone in bed the morning after. The sheets felt cool against his burning cheek, and he could smell the evidence of his and Erwin’s frenzied mating all over the linen. Inside his sated body was a pulsing soreness, a newly empty place that only Erwin had ever filled.

Erwin. That fucking liar.

Levi’s head snapped up as the massive bedroom door opened and a bespectacled woman, dressed in the King’s livery, traipsed in. Levi stared as she went right up to the royal bed and peered in through the thick curtains at him.

“Oh, goodie!” she exclaimed upon seeing him awake and blinking. “You’re up. He’s asked me to come and check up on you. You’ve been out for more than a day, you know.”

Levi opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, she said quite cheerily, “My name is Hange and I’ve been assigned by the King to help you. I expect you’ll want a bath, then some food. Up you get now. His Majesty is waiting to take tea with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Drop me a line and let me know what you think!

* * *

His new minder, Hange, was unnecessarily talkative but highly effective. Levi would give her that. In ten minutes of nonstop chatter, she had managed to get him out of bed and soaking in a tub of steaming water, fragrant with lavender and herbs (“To soothe those tired, aching muscles!”) while rattling off the day’s schedule (“Tea with His Majesty, a tour of the castle grounds, or a discussion of what you would require of your servants, if Your Highness desires, and His Majesty requests that the rest of the day be kept as a surprise!”) even as she fussed with the serving women who were laying out his clothes in the adjacent dressing room.

Even then, she had enough good sense to realize that she was being just a little bit too overwhelming when she paused to peer back at Levi— perhaps she was wondering why he was so silent— only to find him frowning at her through coils of dark hair, wet and plastered to his skull. All the while he rubbed at his nape with one hand.

“Ahaha, my apologies, Your Highness,” said Hange as she quickly withdrew, “I’ll leave you to your bath now. Please ring if you need anything!”

Levi let out a sigh as he was left to his thoughts at last.

He winced as he traced the wound on his nape with tentative fingers, feeling around the raised edges that were already beginning to crust. It stung, but it did not feel as bad as he thought it would. Clearly it had been well taken care of.  He remembered Erwin applying a medicinal balm on the wound himself, during one of those brief respites in the middle of all that heat-induced fucking when they had been too sated, too tired to start again.

He did not know why he remembered that tiny detail. He just did. The same way he remembered the very moment Erwin had bit down on his flesh just as he breached that last barrier inside his body, irrevocably claiming him, marking him as owned.

Levi felt a flush of heat that had nothing to do with the water as his hand fell away from the back of his neck. The deed was done and there was no undoing it. Erwin had taken him and thereby sealed both their countries’ treaty. There was no stopping his memories though, some reaching several years back: of his uncle, leering at him as he flourished a copy of his betrothed’s written stipulations right under his nose.

“See this one here? He wants you untouched, intact,” Uncle Kenny had declared. “Otherwise, the marriage is null and void. Fancy that. The sonofabitch doesn’t want any bastards tainting his precious line of succession. His loss though. Who in his right mind would want to fuck a raw _virgin?”_

At age sixteen, Levi had known better than to react to any of Uncle Kenny’s baiting. It had not been the worst utterance the old man had ever hurled at him, after all. Still, the Levarion prince’s stipulation for a physically intact, virgin omega spouse had sounded more perverted to Levi than anything else imaginable. Outwardly, the demand was quite reasonable, but given that this was an alpha-omega union, it was something next to impossible, and it spoke of a jadedness in the prince’s character that Levi found quite difficult to wrap his head around. He would not have been so repulsed had Prince Erwin requested that he, Levi, take special lessons in lovemaking just to please him. That would have fitted everyone’s expectations of an alpha male, especially in Erudia, and it would have been something for Levi to sneer at. At any rate, Levi’s virginity was a mere physical technicality, and a laughable trait as far as Uncle Kenny was concerned.

In the end, whenever he thought of his fiancé, Levi would picture himself plunging a knife into him before the man could lift a finger to touch him. Then, he would run off with Mike.

It was just his luck that nothing ever got off as planned.

Levi closed his eyes, but all he could see were the gilded doors being thrown open, and Mike striding towards him, all golden and smiling just as Levi had always remembered him, his arms already outstretched, ready to engulf him in an embrace.

His Mike, who happened to be Prince Erwin all along.  

Levi emerged from his reverie to find that the water had cooled around him. He wanted very much to drive his fist against the wall and only succeeded in splashing water all over the bathroom tiles, prompting Hange to ask in a politely hopeful voice through the door if, perhaps, His Highness was already done with his bath? 

* * *

Of course, it was inevitable that Levi would see Erwin again, yet nothing could prepare him for the moment when he stood just behind Hange as she knocked on another set of gilded doors before she swung them open and announced, “His Royal Highness, Your Majesty.”

Hange did not enter. She merely stood to attention on one side as Levi walked in. He did so unhurriedly, his movements carefully controlled and with something of an insolent saunter lurking in his gait. He stopped abruptly when he found that Erwin was not alone inside the room. Two blond heads turned toward him and Levi found himself being regarded by two pairs of eyes— one bright blue, the other a soft green.

“Thank you, Mike,” said Erwin, as though he sensed the reason behind Levi’s hesitation. “That will be all for now.”

Levi watched warily as Mike came toward him on his way out of the room, stopping briefly to bow gravely before him. Levi remembered how effortlessly the huge man had lifted and carried him inside the King’s chamber a few days ago when he had been too weak to stand, let alone walk in by himself. Levi breathed out a small sigh of relief as he heard the doors close behind him, and he was suddenly alone with his husband for the first time since the heat had claimed them.

Erwin came slowly forward, a small smile playing on his lips and his hands on his back. “Levi,” he said. “I trust Hange was able to help you with everything you needed?”

He could have complained about Hange’s rambunctiousness, but it took a moment for Levi to find his voice. When it finally came, all he said was, “she was…adequate.”

Erwin raised a thick blond brow at that. He looked amused. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said.

Erwin raised a hand toward him and Levi could not help himself. He flinched slightly as he felt Erwin’s hand on him— not on his face as he imagined, but closing gently around his arm.

Erwin’s next move surprised Levi. “Turn, please,” he murmured, his hands coaxing Levi to do just that.

Levi slowly, reluctantly, turned around, thinking that Erwin may want to see him in his new clothes, however ridiculous it seemed, and he froze as he felt light fingertips on his nape, brushing away his hair.

Erwin wanted to see his mark on him.

Hange had dressed the wound and covered it with a fresh piece of gauze so that it would not chafe against Levi’s collar, so there was nothing to see. Still, Levi had to stop himself from trembling as he felt Erwin’s touch linger on his sensitive skin. He could tell that Erwin very badly wanted to see the mark he had bestowed upon him, and all he wanted to do was wrench himself away. Erwin must have sensed the tension within him as he felt Erwin’s hold tighten a fraction on his arm before his hands fell away from him entirely.

“I hope it’s not so painful now,” Erwin said softly.

Levi said nothing. He waited a few seconds more but no apology was forthcoming from Erwin. Instead, he felt gentle fingers on his chin, tilting his face up. He knew what was coming next, and he turned his head away a fraction so that Erwin’s lips grazed his cheek instead of landing on his mouth. There was the fleeting sensation of the roughness of Erwin’s skin against his, and then he was gone. When Levi glanced up, he found Erwin smiling gently as he gazed down at him, his expression quite tender. He did not seem offended. Indeed, he looked satisfied-- almost smug, Levi thought.

 _You're mine_ , proclaimed Erwin's gaze, even while he said aloud, "“I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do, Levi. Everything will come in its own time.”

He took Levi’s hand. “Come,” said Erwin as he led Levi to the tea table, laden with treats. “I’m sure you must be famished, and dinner is still a long while away.”

There was a huge variety of cakes and sandwiches to choose from, and for a moment, all Levi could do was stare at Erwin as he passed him a plate. A part of him wanted to defy Erwin in any way he could, but after four days spent in the throes of heat, Levi found that he could not refuse the food.

“Help yourself, Levi,” said Erwin, and left him to it. When Levi turned to watch him, he was by his desk, shuffling his papers and putting them in order. With Erwin’s attention diverted elsewhere, Levi found it easier to pile his plate with food. That was accomplished easily enough; eating everything he had placed on his plate in front of Erwin was another task altogether.

Erwin finished with his papers all too soon and he came and sat himself down across the low table from Levi, who had to slow his chewing down. Erwin poured a cup of tea and handed it to him elegantly on a saucer, watching with interest as Levi took the cup by the rim, leaving the saucer with Erwin.

“What?” asked Levi as he slurped deliberately at the hot liquid. It was delicious.

“Charming,” Erwin replied, referring to the way Levi held his cup. Levi did not know whether he was being sarcastic. He knew all about the elaborate etiquette that accompanied tea drinking in Levario, and Erwin was showing proper form as he held and drank exquisitely from his own cup. Levi could not help but snort, and Erwin’s smile merely widened, as though he understood this all to be a game of some sort.

“You find me charming now,” said Levi. “Get used to me embarrassing you in the upcoming formal dinners.”

“Now why would you do that?” asked Erwin, appearing genuinely puzzled.

“Must I spell out everything to you?”

“Indeed you must,” said Erwin. “Your manners were impeccable during the wedding feast, which leaves me to wonder where this sudden streak of…rebelliousness stems from. Have I done something to displease you, perhaps when we were making love? Was I too—”

“That was just fucking,” snapped Levi. “It had nothing to do with love.”

“Well, then,” said Erwin, completely unruffled, “shall I make you love me? Shall I go down on bended knee to prove to you the sincerity of my feelings, their intensity?”

Levi glared at Erwin and knew that he was being mocked.

“Because I will not hesitate to do so, Levi,” continued Erwin, his demeanor perfectly serious, and Levi suddenly did not know what to think. “I would have thought the past few days have been sufficient to show you how I feel about you, but it seems you need more convincing. Tonight then.”

Levi nearly spat out his tea. _“What?”_

“Tonight,” said Erwin, perfectly straight-faced, “we start our honeymoon.”

“What the fuck do you mean we start tonight?” Try as he would, Levi could not help the panic edging his voice. “Haven’t we been at it enough these past four days?”

“Ah, but that was just fucking, as you very eloquently put it,” said Erwin, and Levi knew beyond a doubt that this time, he was really being teased. “I see now where your confusion stems from. The bedding ritual was but a formal court ceremony. We have yet to get to know each other better. Tonight, we make love. I shall look forward to it.” 

* * *

 

_“His Majesty requests that the rest of the day be kept as a surprise!”_

At the time she had said those words to him, Levi thought Hange had been spouting nonsense. Little did he realize that she had been pertaining to the honeymoon. It was all very strange. He really thought it had already begun when Erwin had bedded him.

Now here he was, in a castle that served as a royal hunting lodge just an hour away from Mitras. They had reached the wooded estate just in time for dinner, and by then, Levi had been too keyed up to eat. Even when they were left to themselves (except for Mike and Hange as well as three or four other royal retainers), dinner was an excruciatingly long affair, served out in several courses.

By the time dinner was over, it was already quite late, and Levi did not know whether he ought to be irked or relieved. Until he stepped out of his dressing room to find his husband already in bed.

Levi gaped at Erwin, totally unabashed and gloriously naked, stretched out languorously on the crisp white sheets. He had propped himself up on one elbow and seemed absolutely at ease, looking indulgently at Levi, whose face was flushed and his waspish tongue silenced inside his mouth as he took in the graceful, muscled contours of the splendid body that had possessed him entirely these past days.

Fuck the man. Why did he have to be so goddamned beautiful?

Erwin looked just as pleasing to the eye in lamplight as he was in the full light of day, yet somehow he seemed different. He smiled knowingly as he took in Levi’s stunned expression. “What?” he said, his voice like warm, molten honey. “Don’t tell me you’re shy?”

Levi cleared his throat. “We can’t…” Somehow he’d lost the ability to form complete sentences. “We’re no longer in heat.”

Erwin’s smile spread into a slow grin and he gazed at Levi with a mixture of deep amusement, mild disbelief and, yes, just the slightest hint of pity. “Who says we can’t? Come here, love, and let me show you differently.”

Levi raised his eyes defiantly to pin Erwin with a glare. “Well, that’s what you get for wanting a virgin in your marriage bed,” he retorted.

Levi watched with grim satisfaction as Erwin’s smile faltered and his brows rose. “I beg your pardon?” he said.

“Your betrothal stipulations,” Levi cut in impatiently. “You were very specific about that part.”

“I put it in there so that your uncle will leave you alone, Levi,” said Erwin, and there was a thread of firmness in his tone that Levi had not heard before.

“I…I have an idea of what you’ve been through all these years. I’ve kept tabs. I’m sorry I could not get you out sooner,” Erwin continued when Levi fell silent. “I couldn't, even if I'd wanted to. It wouldn't be safe for you to be around me until you reached your majority, and your uncle knew how to stall and to squeeze the treaty for what it’s worth, but rest assured I’ve never forgotten about the boy whom I had an hour-long conversation with all those years ago.”

“Why did you lie about who you were, then?” Levi asked.

Erwin shook his head, his smile back on his lips. “Is it not obvious, dearest?”

“Don’t call me that,” said Levi, almost snapping, “and no, it’s not _frigging_ obvious.”

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to help with that. You’ll just have to work it out for yourself,’ said Erwin as he slid off the bed in one fluid movement and headed toward Levi. “Now, come here.”

“Shit, what the _hell_ —” barked Levi as he darted away in sudden alarm from Erwin, intimidating in his nakedness and relentless in his advance. “Stay the fuck away from me!”

“Levi!” Erwin raised exasperated hands as he paused to survey Levi, who had scurried away into a far corner of the bedpost. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Says you, you lying bastard!”

“You think after four days of—”

Levi was not listening, he was too busy eyeing the distance he had to cover to get to the door, and in order to do so, he had to make it across the bed. He dived into the sea of white sheets and soft pillows and was halfway across the large four-poster when he felt a hand closing in a vice-like grip around his ankle, pulling him back in.

_“Fuck!”_

“Levi,” growled Erwin as he held down Levi’s thrashing form effortlessly. “Hush.”

Levi would not desist until Erwin had pinned him down into the mattress with his body. He was gasping for breath, his hands held firmly in place above his head as Erwin leaned in to trail his nose over the side of his face and down his neck, scenting him.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” Erwin whispered. “I like that in a mate.”

“I’m not wet for you,” Levi sneered.

“There is no need for penetration when we engage in sex outside a heat cycle,” said Erwin. “But then, you already know that. Thank you, by the way, for the splendid performance. It was quite arousing, having to tame a frightened virgin.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” said Levi as he felt an unpleasant chill run down his spine.

“Don’t you, darling?” said Erwin as he moved a hand down Levi’s sweat-slicked chest and abdomen, farther down until he reached Levi’s erection. “Those intelligence reports from Erudia must be inaccurate then, or else you are lying. You see, I know more than what you’re willing to let on. There is no shame in it. I must say I’m quite impressed, not to mention flattered. Are Erudians so considerate of their lovers that they’re regularly given lessons in the arts of pleasing their mates?”

Levi shoved at him roughly. “Fuck you, Erwin. You’ve got what you wanted—”

“And I thank you for the precious gift of your maidenhead. But there is more to you. I want to discover everything about you, Levi,” said Erwin.

Levi grunted as Erwin took him in hand, his long fingers slow and erotic as they caressed Levi’s entire length.

He ought to stop him, Levi thought vaguely, and Erwin, as though sensing his thoughts, said, “You don’t have to fight this, fight me. We’re bound together now, for better or worse. I want to know you, Levi. Please let me.”

Levi did not know when it happened, or how. He only knew he could not refuse Erwin as his body-- treacherous traitor that it was-- slowly responded to Erwin's touch. When he was aching and ready, Erwin coaxed Levi to straddle him, their cocks aligning almost effortlessly, sliding together urgently within the closed circle of their hands, their pre-come mingling. Their breathing quickened, grew heavy. They moved in tandem with their thrusts, their moans of pleasure intertwined like their fingers, their bodies picking up speed until the pleasure suddenly peaked and fractured around them like shards of crystal, clear and sharp.

Afterward, Levi said, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“We have more to learn of each other, but all in good time,” Erwin said as he moved to spoon around Levi’s back. “Let’s leave it at that for now.”

Levi stayed silent, waiting for Erwin to fall asleep, which did not take long at all. He wondered what Erwin would do if he really knew what he, Levi, was capable of. 

* * *

More author's notes: Here's the [teaser for the next chapter!](http://blue-sonnet.tumblr.com/post/155281971318/teaser-for-on-bended-knee-4) Enjoy!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, but this chapter was HARD to write. Please mind the tags before proceeding. Enjoy!

* * *

Levi had not thought of Farlan for a while, but he was sure that he had been in his dreams probably more times than he could ever remember. Farlan, his only friend through the long, lonely years of his childhood…before that thing that happened between them.

When Levi awoke, it took a moment for him to realize where he was.

He was in bed, yet again. A strange one, of course. He had yet to familiarize himself with his husband’s many royal estates, as well as all the beds where he was expected to lie down with him, for the rest of their lives.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. It was too early to go down that route. For now, he would prefer to catch the last tendrils of his dream before they slipped away from him entirely.

In his dream, he was talking to Farlan, and they were still the best of friends.

That was all Levi could remember. It would have to be enough.

Curled up in his corner of the huge bed, Levi heard a deep sigh behind him and felt his husband stir. When Levi finally turned around to look at him, Erwin was still asleep, his arms flung carelessly above his head. Levi watched his still face for a moment— those ridiculously thick eyebrows; the sweep of those long, golden lashes over closed eyes; the fall of his bright hair over his forehead. And those outrageous cheekbones, sharp enough to cut.

 _How dare he,_ Levi thought with mounting indignation as he watched his husband slumbering away peacefully. The fucker had no right to look so innocent, not to mention effortlessly handsome.

Levi felt the first twinges of desire coil inside him. He knew that it was nothing more than the bonding hormones at work; pretty soon it would be a conditioned response as his body got used to Erwin. He shook his head in disgust as he pictured himself, hungering for his alpha like a dog salivating over a platter of meat.

He was about to turn away when he spotted his nightgown, twisted about the linen sheets before him. Erwin had carelessly flung it away when he had stripped it from his body last night.

He remembered the way Erwin had lounged, naked, on the bed, waiting for him to emerge from his dressing room. So self-assured, the cocky bastard, as though he already knew how everything would play out between them.

And of course, it had turned out exactly as he had planned.

Levi eyed his nightgown speculatively for a moment before he turned his gaze back to Erwin and those long, muscled arms thrown obligingly over his head.

It was, thought Levi, quite the perfect pose for revenge. 

* * *

He knew Erwin would not be easy to sneak up on and he was right. He was barely done with the last knot when Erwin started awake.

 “Levi,” said Erwin, his voice gravelly from sleep. He blinked in bleary-eyed confusion as Levi hastily removed himself from his reach. “What—?”

Erwin froze minutely as he looked up to see his hands tied securely to the bedpost with Levi’s nightgown.

“Good morning,” said Levi as he gazed down at Erwin, “husband.”

Levi could not help the smirk that spread slowly on his lips as he watched Erwin and the interplay of emotions— ranging from incredulity to sharp realization— that passed like lightning through his features before they were shuttered away just as quickly behind those icy blue eyes. Erwin’s self-control was truly formidable as he willed his body to relax so that he lay almost nonchalantly in front of Levi.

“This should be interesting,” Erwin murmured.

_Fucking audacious bastard._

“I hope you don’t mind if I take certain liberties,” said Levi as he feasted his eyes on Erwin. “This is how we lay claim to our alphas in Erudia.”

“And I’m sure you will acquaint me with all the lovely Erudian customs that surround our special relationship,” replied Erwin smoothly, his tone urbane and accommodating, as though he were anything but almost completely naked and strapped to the bedpost with a tattered nightgown.

Levi hummed distractedly. “The only thing missing is a gag,” he said, and he almost laughed at the way Erwin’s jaw tensed ever so slightly.

Erwin very quickly recovered. “I’m sure I would have relented quite easily if you wanted to inspect me so badly,” he said, most politely. “All you had to do was ask.”

“True,” agreed Levi, “but where’s the fun in that?”

He felt rather than heard Erwin’s sharp intake of breath as he reached out a hand to touch him. Finally. His skin felt so warm, and quite different. Erwin schooled himself to stillness, hardly breathing, as Levi trailed light, exploratory fingers down his chest, marveling at the texture of body hair and the hardness of muscles sliding underneath the smooth skin.

“Levi.” Erwin’s tone was slightly different now as, seemingly by accident, Levi’s fingertips brushed against a nipple.

Levi said nothing. He merely cocked his head as he surveyed Erwin, looking at him as though he were seeing him for the first time. Seemingly unaware of Erwin’s lower body gradually stirring to life and barely covered by the linen sheets, Levi was all curiosity as he reached out to trail the back of his hand over Erwin’s cheek, rough with stubble. He moved his hand away, seemingly without intention, just when Erwin turned his head to brush his mouth boldly against it. With a distracted air, Levi slowly learned the texture of Erwin’s hair, like silk through his fingers. Then it was back down again with a wide palm, fingers splayed wide open, over Erwin’s chest. Beneath his hand, he could feel Erwin’s heartbeat, like thunder, in contrast to the studied coolness of his expression.

“I’m flattered,” said Erwin, his voice unruffled. “Truly, I am. I did not realize you find me so fascinating.”

“You flatter yourself,” replied Levi. “I’m only returning the favor you’ve bestowed upon me when you first bedded me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t you?” said Levi, his voice silky.

“Enlighten me, please.”

“I’m owning you,” replied Levi. He had both hands on him now, his touch teasing, almost maddening, as he memorized the contours of Erwin’s chest and torso, but he would not go lower, not even as Erwin began to move against him restlessly.

Distantly, he realized that Erwin was furtively straining against his bonds, testing them. He stopped, just as Levi knew he would, when Levi trailed a fingertip down his abdomen, past his navel, the hairs there coarser, turning into a darker gold. Levi trailed his fingers lower still, until he stopped just at the edge of the linen sheet that covered Erwin’s erection, already massive, to judge by its outline.

Levi felt the slight flutter of Erwin’s abdominal muscles as he paused just on the edge of the sheet that covered him, then Erwin let out a soft groan— his first— as Levi continued and trailed a fingertip over his clothed erection before continuing resolutely down to trace the muscles of his thigh, his leg.

“I suppose I ought to say something, at this point,” said Levi. “Something along the line of how insanely good-looking you are, how attractive I find you. That’s what you’d expect from omegas, right? We’re supposed to simper and fawn all over you while we submit to your every whim.”

“I wouldn’t presume to tell you to say or do anything,” said Erwin, “but if it’s what you want…”

Levi let out a disappointed _tch_. “Classic alpha manipulation tactic,” he said in a bored tone. “And here I was, thinking you’d be more original.”

“Like you, perhaps?” said Erwin. He glanced meaningfully at his bound hands.

“Well,” said Levi with exaggerated patience. “You did ask for it.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“But I thought you wanted to know everything about me,” said Levi, his voice dangerously soft. He brought up the knife he had carefully concealed under the mattress the night before. “I think you are already familiar with this side of me. Don’t blame your people; they’ve done a thorough job in stripping me of all my blades when I first landed on your shores. However, you may want to tell the servants to refrain from setting down bowls of fruit, complete with cutlery, inside our private quarters.”

Levi tilted his head and smiled when Erwin said nothing. He liked what he saw, what Erwin could no longer hide from him: the blue eyes with the pupils so dilated that they looked almost black; the sweat starting on Erwin’s forehead and the side of his face– tiny beads of salty moisture, clean and lickable.

“Just look at you now,” said Levi, conversationally. “I think I am finally seeing the reason why you lied to me all those years ago. Back then, I was just a kid with a knife, but I think you already realized what I was capable of.”

“Untie me, Levi,” Erwin rasped.

“Hmm,” said Levi as though he were considering it. “I can do that, of course, but I’d rather do this.”

And he reached down with a pointed tongue to lick at the salt on Erwin’s skin. It was undeniable: he loved the taste of Erwin, the intoxicating smell of him. He loved that he could do this to him, for once.

“If you will just let me explain about that incident—”

“Shut up,” said Levi as he licked into Erwin’s open mouth to silence him. Their first kiss was all tongue, hot and wet, deeply sensual.

Erwin moaned, his eyes flitting blissfully shut despite himself as he kissed Levi back hungrily. Even now, bound as he was to the bed, Levi could feel the alpha in Erwin trying to exert control. He groaned in disappointment when Levi broke off the kiss abruptly.

“Do you even realize what it means to be an omega?” said Levi as he moved his mouth down Erwin’s throat. “How fundamentally unfair life is? As an alpha, you’re free to fuck around by the time your hormones peak when you're, what? Fourteen? Fifteen? Society would have lauded your virility, while I must constantly be on my guard, even with my oldest and nearest friends. Do you even know what it took to guard my virginity upon which you placed such a high premium?”

“I just wanted your uncle to leave you alone, Levi.”

“Oh, but he was the least of my worries when I was growing up, truth be told. On the other hand, I had to pull a knife on my best friend when he cornered me in a remote part of the castle one day, when we were sixteen years old. It turned out he was an alpha who came of age a bit late,” said Levi.

It was a marvel that he could speak so nonchalantly of Farlan in front of Erwin when he could not even bring himself to remember how Farlan had looked in those final moments of their friendship: the intense hunger in those eyes, suddenly like those of a stranger.

Now, Levi gazed down at the man he had married and continued, “you think you know somebody all your life until, quite suddenly, you realize you do not. Needless to say, I never saw my friend again. My uncle even forbade me to read the letter he wrote to me, asking for forgiveness. I was told to regard him as dead, or as though he never existed in the first place.”

Erwin said nothing. He merely stared back at Levi, his face carefully blank even as Levi noted the flitting of some unknown emotion in those blue depths.

“It was all done so that my virginity would be intact on our wedding day,” Levi said, “so I really hope you enjoyed taking it.”

“And so you will punish me for taking you?”

“Well, there is that,” said Levi, “but first, I’m going to make you see my side of things.”

“Levi—” Erwin could get no farther than that as Levi trailed the knife languidly down his throat.

“I’ll start by telling you what they told me about my future husband,” said Levi. “They said he’s a big man, like most alphas. He’ll certainly be a handful. I must consider myself lucky if he loves me, because I will be completely dependent on him, once I latch onto him and him alone. My husband will make sure of it when he knots me, the first time we fuck. Once we’ve bonded, I’m as good as his. Oh, and did they mention that he’s also quite good-looking? Which means there’s a higher probability that he’ll stray, so good luck to me as I must double my efforts to please him.”

Erwin sounded thoroughly appalled as he said, “Levi, I’m _not_ —”

“Ah, but this is where _you_ came in.” said Levi in an engaging tone. “ _You_ told me all those years ago that you were Mike, which left me with the mental image of a very different man being my husband. Wasn’t that so clever of you? Were you really so scared of a kid half your age holding a knife in a darkened corridor? On the other hand, I had to endure years of worrying over the fact that I would be married to someone I don’t know and love.”

He felt Erwin deflate suddenly beneath him. “Levi—”

“Shush,” said Levi as he placed a fingertip on Erwin’s lips. “Apologies don’t become you, but punishments do.”

Erwin hitched in a sharp breath as the knife dipped into his flesh ever so slightly, grazing against his skin.

Levi watched those darkened eyes as he slowly lowered his head to Erwin’s chest, reaching out with his tongue to lap at a nipple. He was gratified to feel Erwin’s great body buck in surprise beneath him, his satisfaction running deep as he wrenched a deep groan from this man who had always had the upper hand in this game, until now.

He could lose himself in Erwin’s scent as it flooded his senses— musky and primal, etched into his brain since their first meeting. He had to stop himself from rubbing his face into that broad, warm chest, lightly covered with hair the color of burnished gold. He wanted to taste him, devour him; make Erwin his and his alone.

Soon.

“I bet you’ve heard all the lewd stories about the special needs of omegas,” whispered Levi, sounding less in control now. “How we’re supposed to partake of our alpha’s fluids-- blood, semen, sweat-- and how you’re supposed to give me certain…gifts for when we fuck, to enhance the bond between us. Disgusting. There’s a whole lot more, but enough with the talk. For now it will suffice for you to learn that you don’t get to call the shots all the time.”

Levi knew that he was quickly losing it, but he drew it out for as long as he could while he applied himself to knowing Erwin’s body, committing to memory every angle and contour. He could feel Erwin writhing as he rubbed against him. There were words, framed in that deep voice, but Levi’s attention was focused elsewhere, narrowed down completely to that part of Erwin that was still covered in the bed linens.

He was huge, the linen only a thin veil as he reared up towards Levi’s mouth. There were damp spots on the fabric that covered the head of Erwin’s cock. This close, Erwin's scent was overwhelming. A guttural noise escaped Erwin as Levi closed a fist around him and applied his mouth to the linen-shrouded tip.

_“Levi.”_

It was a beautiful sound, hoarse and needy, rising to a near shout as Levi closed his lips around him and toyed with him through the fabric.

Levi hated the thought of losing control, but at this point he could do very little to stem the tide of need as he tasted Erwin for the first time. He felt his mind give way, just as it had in the throes of his first heat, as instinct took over completely. All coherent thought slipped away until only one remained: he needed this. He needed his alpha. He wanted Erwin’s cock and his body clamored for his seed; he needed to feel it gush down his throat.

He finally wrenched the sheet away from Erwin, his mouth watering as he held Erwin’s naked cock— engorged and throbbing— in his shaking hands.

At the first slide of his tongue underneath the thick, swollen flesh, Levi felt that Erwin might break the bed, so strong were his movements as he surged into Levi’s mouth. Steadying him now with both hands, Levi took in the tip of Erwin’s cock, sucking and laving, all but mindless to Erwin’s hoarse cries, his pleading. He took Erwin farther in, as much as he could, just as Erwin came in his mouth.

And there was nothing else for Levi to do but swallow.

He felt Erwin sitting up and it took him a moment to notice the hands in his hair, sliding down to cup the sides of his face, steadying him so he wouldn’t choke, wouldn’t gag. Erwin had broken free of his bonds while his orgasm raged on. Through it all, Levi drank like a man dying of thirst.

He glanced up with tearing eyes to find Erwin hunched forward protectively over him, his hands incredibly gentle as they cradled Levi’s head. “Yes,” said Erwin, his voice low and ragged. “Yes. Take what you need, Levi.”

He could hear his harsh breathing through his nose, interspersed with the sounds of his throat working as he took in long pulls of the bitter-salty fluid that was Erwin’s essence until there was nothing left to swallow. He let go of Erwin then, softly retching into the soiled sheets. With the return of reason came a deep sense of shame. He felt his cheeks burn at the humiliation of it all.

He had control of the game until he lost himself completely. Utterly.

“Levi.”

He tried to shake off the hands that tried to envelop him, but they were relentless as Erwin gathered him to his chest, long fingers raking through his hair.

“Levi, look at me.”

He would not look him in the eye,  though Levi let Erwin kiss him softly. He was so exhausted.

“I know,” said Erwin, his deep voice a rumble of thunder as Levi rested his head over his chest uncomplainingly. “I know that our relationship is intensely, inherently unfair, Levi, but you’re wrong on one count. I’m not here to lord over you. I’m here to protect you and to give you what you need. Please let me. Levi…are you listening to me?”

At that point, it was easier to feign sleep than to acknowledge Erwin’s words in any way, and in his husband’s arms, it did not take long for Levi to succumb to the real thing.

* * *

 

Here's the [teaser](http://blue-sonnet.tumblr.com/post/157775430428/teaser-for-chapter-5-of-my-eruri-omegaverse-fic) for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Aaand here's a bit of respite from the last chapter! Enjoy! XD

* * *

By the time Levi opened his eyes again, the sun was higher in the sky. He blinked slowly, gazing at the tall, latticed window with the heavy brocade curtains. He did not know for how long he’d slept but he felt better now. Rested. As though a burden had slid off his shoulders. It was quite strange. It felt like a high fever that was finally breaking; or those times after he’d had a good cry, back in the days when he still could.

As his mind cleared, memories of what happened earlier in the morning came flooding back, but while he still found himself wanting to cringe at how he had unraveled at the end, he felt better about it than he’d expected, as though he were viewing something that had happened to somebody else. Nevertheless, a part of him wondered what Erwin thought of it, of him. Not, he said to himself, that he cared.

Sooner or later it had to happen, he thought grimly. Erwin had to realize what he had taken on when he married an omega spouse. It wasn’t just all fun and games like everybody thought, and alphas were especially guilty of this peculiar mindset. It was better to let Erwin know as soon as possible that he, Levi, was not a fucking plaything to be toyed around with.

As for the other aspect of their extraordinary morning, Levi found that he could not bring himself to regret tying Erwin up and subjecting him to a much-deserved comeuppance. He’d been at breaking point ever since he realized Erwin’s little subterfuge and the liar deserved a far more serious punishment than getting tied up and having his enormous dick sucked off. What a lucky bastard.

Thus said Levi to himself, even as he tried to staunch the small, niggling worry gnawing at the back of his mind— that part that was now bonded to Erwin and telling him that he might have scared Erwin off.

 _Don’t care, remember?_ He told himself irritably.  At any rate, Erwin was gone and he’d probably only see him now during mealtimes, and of course, bedtime. Alphas wouldn’t presume to hang around and wait hand and foot for their omegas while they slept—

Just then, Levi heard the faint but unmistakable rustle of paper behind him and he froze. He turned around cautiously, so slowly that it was almost comical, to find Erwin sitting in bed with him, propped against a mound of huge pillows and surrounded by state papers.

While he’d slept, Erwin had taken a bath and shaved, returning to bed dressed in a fresh shirt and pants, with long brown leather boots crossed nonchalantly at the ankles. There was not a single strand of hair out of place on that perfect, golden head. He looked so serious, completely absorbed in his work but he looked up immediately when Levi turned toward him.

“Levi,” Erwin merely said, that stern mouth softening with a hint of a smile.

“What are you still doing here?” said Levi, his voice coming out all rough and grouchy. Before Erwin could reply, he continued in a more subdued tone, “I thought you’d run for the hills by now.”

Erwin chuckled— a small, rich sound. “Why, Levi, I didn’t realize you’d care,” he said. Before Levi could bite out a retort, he said, “It’s almost ten. I’m sure you must be hungry. Shall I ring for your breakfast?”

Levi sighed as he looked around the room. His gaze landed on the dish of fruit on the table nearby. “Those will do,” he mumbled, nodding at the elegant arrangement of apples, oranges and grapes.

“You see,” murmured Erwin. “Leaving a bowl of fruit around does have its uses. I will have to disagree with you when it comes to instructing the servants to discontinue the practice.”

Levi knew that Erwin was being deliberately obtuse. Perhaps it was his way of trying to open the conversation around the knife that Levi had brandished at him earlier. It was nowhere in sight, and Levi was not feeling at all inclined to bring it up right now, though he could not stop the heat spreading across his face as Erwin got up from the bed without being asked to retrieve the fruit bowl for him.

He could get up and get the dish himself, but in no time at all, Erwin was standing by his side of the bed, his manner almost courtly as he extended the bowl to Levi. Without thinking, Levi grabbed the entire thing and wished that Erwin would be on his way. Yet the man showed no sign of leaving and instead sat himself down, straight-backed and perfectly poised, beside Levi, watching as he picked an apple from the bowl and bit into it.

Levi could feel Erwin’s gaze on the apple that he held and knew what Erwin was thinking, what he must be remembering. Levarion apples were Levi’s favorite, ever since he’d been given one that fateful afternoon, in a dark castle corridor, by a boy he’d loved for half his young life.

Now the boy, grown into the gorgeous man sitting beside him, said, his voice quite gentle, “I want to thank you. For earlier.”

Levi nearly choked on the piece of fruit he’d been chewing. “I knew it: you’re a goddamned pervert.”

Erwin smiled and refused to take the bait. “What you did took a lot of… guts.”

Levi let out a soft snort. “You weren’t expecting it, were you?” he said a bit smugly, his gaze landing on the faint marks on Erwin’s wrists. “But then, what alpha would?”

“I’d like to think I’m not like most alphas, just as, quite clearly, you’re not like most omegas,” said Erwin softly.

When Levi fell silent, Erwin continued, “I know you don’t want to hear about my foolish behavior back when we first met. Certainly there is no justifying my cowardly actions at the time, and I will not do you the dishonor now. Only, I wasn’t so much scared as terrified when I saw you behind me in that dark corridor, and of course, by the time I realized how completely lovely you were, it was much too late to take my words back, and it became even more difficult as each day passed. I could not have communicated it to you without arousing your uncle’s suspicions, and I am truly, deeply sorry for the mischief and hurt my dishonesty has caused you over the years.”

“I…terrified you?” said Levi, sounding dubious but pleased.

Erwin smiled and said ruefully, “yes, you did.”

Levi was not going to be sidelined so easily. He spotted his opening and he took it. “Was that the reason why you spiked my drink on our wedding day, then?” he said, his voice neutral. “To bring on my heat and to keep me under your thumb?”

It was meant to take Erwin by surprise and it did, yet the only indication that Levi’s words hit home was the way Erwin grew still as he surveyed Levi with inscrutable blue eyes, as though a veil had suddenly descended to mask his thoughts. It was quite ominous. In that second, Levi found himself catching a glimpse of the iron self-discipline that made such a response possible— the years of careful training and restraint, of calculation behind Erwin’s every move— and it occurred to him, as it had more than a few times over the past days although he would never admit it out loud, that here was a man who was superior to him in every aspect of mind and body. It was not a pleasant thought. Levi also knew that his words had displeased Erwin and there was something in that cool blue gaze that told Levi that even though he was not the type to resort to brute strength, Erwin was still too much of an alpha despite his apology to let this all slide past him.

Yet Levi held his ground, meeting that unsettling gaze unflinchingly until Erwin said, quite deliberately, “I did not drug you, Levi. There was actually no need for any such inducement. You came into heat all on your own, and the timing was quite simply beautiful. You may or may not believe it, but to be truthful, I was worried we might not make it until our wedding day. When you arrived from Erudia, you already smelled so… _ripe_ that I had to limit our time together before the ceremony. Otherwise, I might have ended up just taking you against the wall.”

“Fuck you,” said Levi, the retort almost a reflex as he felt himself flush hard at Erwin’s words. He was quickly realizing the problem of dealing with Erwin. The arrogance of the bastard knew no bounds, and somehow, Levi felt that he had been outwitted yet again, just when he thought he had the ball at his court.

Erwin’s gaze was perfectly steady, a slight but knowing smile playing on his lips, his eyes alight with warm, dancing malice. “Touché,” he said. “We have a lot to learn about each other, but it’s safe to say that our compatibility is unassailable. It’s almost as though we’re made for each other. Does that terrify you as much as it did me, Levi?”

Levi snarled out an oath. “Apart from your atrocious clichés, I’m not afraid of you or whatever else you’d think to bring on, asshole.”

“Good,” said Erwin, sounding pleased. “Then let’s start out with a simple task. May I kiss you?”

“What the _fuck?”_

“A kiss,” repeated Erwin. “Just one. Will you let me, Levi?”

_“Why?”_

Erwin scoffed. “You’re not _afraid,_ are you?”

Erwin laughed softly as Levi launched into a series of colorful Erudian expletives, and without further ceremony, he planted a hand on either side of Levi and leaned in to press his lips against his.

The gesture was simple and direct, perfectly innocent, as though it were their first time kissing; as though Levi had not spent the earlier part of the morning with Erwin’s cock in his mouth, thirstily sucking him off. Yet the chaste tenderness of it took Levi completely by surprise, possibly more than if Erwin had stuck his tongue into his mouth, so that he ended up doing nothing except to allow the kiss to continue. He sat there woodenly against the pillows, the back of his head braced against the bed board, yet he was not insensible to the warmth and softness of Erwin’s lips against his and the fragrance of good soap and aftershave mingling with Erwin’s natural scent.

The kiss ended with a soft, smacking sound of moist lips as their mouths parted. When Erwin pulled away, his eyes were darker, heavy-lidded. His deep voice was hushed, a mere whisper in the small space between them: “there. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

After a short pause, Erwin continued, “I hope there will come a time when you’d be able to come to me in full confidence, and I’d like it very much if I may receive a kiss from you every now and then.”

“You mean just like earlier?” said Levi, unable to resist a taunt.

Erwin did not miss a beat. “Yes,” he merely said. “Just like earlier.”

Levi snorted. “I’m guessing the word ‘please’ simply doesn’t exist in an alpha’s dictionary.”

Erwin chuckled softly and obliged. “Please, darling,” he pleaded in a most fetching way.

At this early stage, a smile would be next to impossible to elicit from Levi, but Erwin’s playfulness did succeed in coaxing Levi’s mouth to lose its downturned curve. A monumental feat in itself and a testament to Erwin’s dangerous charm. Much to Levi’s chagrin, he was finding it difficult to stay angry with the man for long.

Erwin smiled as he pulled away from Levi to stand up from the bed. His gaze was very soft, very fond, entirely different from a moment ago, and Levi was aghast as he looked down to find himself still clutching the bowl of fruit like a greedy child.

Erwin said, “Have your breakfast, Levi, and I expect you might want to bathe afterward. We’ve got a full day ahead of us.”

“Yeah?” said Levi. “Doing what?”

“Oh, various pleasurable activities, I suspect,” Erwin replied.

Refusing to be reeled in so easily, Levi raised a slim, skeptical brow. “Like?”

“Like opening our wedding presents.”

* * *

 

[Here's](http://blue-sonnet.tumblr.com/post/160929373368/teaser-for-on-bended-knee-ch-6) the **teaser** for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Levi took his time with his bath, dressing carefully afterward. He missed the flowing silk attires of Erudia, though he must admit that the rigid, tight-fitting Levarion ensembles of starched shirts, elaborate closed vests, thigh-hugging breeches and good, knee-length leather boots were not at all bad. For reasons of their own, they suited him, accentuating his lean form and slight waist. And he especially liked the elegant confections called cravats that were tied around the throat.

Once strapped into his new set of armor, he strode out, prepared to deal with anything.

That was until he caught sight of Erwin, looking effortlessly elegant and entirely at ease in more relaxed clothes. He did not even have a cravat; he kept the collar of his shirt open to reveal the fine marble column of his throat.

All at once, Levi felt ridiculously overdressed, and he was only slightly mollified when Erwin gazed at him up and down and declared appreciatively that he looked gorgeous.

Levi huffed, and before he could think to say anything biting or sarcastic, he found himself looking at Erwin’s arm, outstretched and bent at a gentle angle for him to take.

He could carry on being churlish and refuse the proffered arm, but in the end he grudgingly took it just to get on with things, and he did not miss the way Erwin beamed down at him as they walked down the corridor in full sight of the courtiers.

Erwin had promised him a fun-filled morning opening their wedding presents, and he did not disappoint. The spacious morning room was filled to the brim with gifts. Nearly every table surface was piled with things, expertly arranged by the courtiers after careful inspection, so much so that they could not sit down, but must walk the length of the room as a courtier or two unwrapped and opened each of the presents for them to examine and admire before the item was whisked away to be catalogued and stored or to be made available for use.

There were the usual: loads of expensive furniture and works of art, clever gadgets, rare books and exquisite jewels, clothes and even toiletries made from solid silver and lined in gold. There were costly scents and little knickknacks beautifully made and sent from all over the kingdom and beyond. And that was discounting all the foods sent in that were stored in a special pantry in the vast kitchens, to be tested and ascertained safe for consumption before they were released. The royal stables and kennels were well-stocked with new additions to the King’s collection of horses, hounds and exotic animals.

Yet Erwin’s personal gifts were not among the impressive pile, and Levi knew they would come later, to be presented to him in private by his husband.

He turned to regard Erwin speculatively for a moment, and his lidded gaze must have been quite telling, for Erwin merely gave him a small, enigmatic smile and replied, “patience, my love.”

Levi gave a soft _tch_ , and instead of a hot word or two at Erwin’s careless endearment, he settled for goading Erwin: “are you sure you’re up to it, old man?”

“I shall certainly endeavor to please you with my selections,” said Erwin with a perfectly straight face.

Yet when the time came, after their late luncheon, Erwin was uncharacteristically hesitant.

“Look at you,” said Levi, nearly snickering as he sat himself down in front of Erwin’s massive desk, taking the big chair that Erwin had solicitously pulled out for him. “If I don’t know any better, I’d say you’re _nervous.”_

“It’s…erm…” Erwin cleared his throat. “I realize this is going to be hit or miss. These things are very much governed by personal choices, after all, and it…wasn’t easy to look into your…preferences.”

Levi scoffed. “What are you even getting at?” he said. “You were the one who wanted a virgin, remember? Oh no, wait. I forgot: everyone thinks I’ve been schooled in the exotic Erudian arts of pleasure. So yeah, okay. I get it. I’m supposed to know this shit while remaining somehow pure.”

“Well, you weren’t exactly… naive… this morning,” replied Erwin with a half-smile.

Levi could tell that Erwin was fishing for more information and he refused to give any leeway. “Is that your way of telling me I took you by surprise?” he returned coolly. He nearly laughed when Erwin shifted minutely as he stood beside him, discomfort clearly evident in the straight, rigid line that was Erwin’s back.

Levi saw the question lurking in Erwin’s eyes and refused to go down that road: _just_ how much _exactly had he been taught about the arts of love without having to sacrifice his maidenhead?_

Instead, he said, “sit down, then, Erwin. I won’t have you towering over me while I unveil your embarrassing wedding gifts. We’re doing this together.”

When Erwin was finally seated beside him, Levi turned to the gorgeous silk boxes lined up neatly on the table. He found that he was actually enjoying the moment as he said, “Let’s see if you can surprise me then, Erwin.”

“I hope so, too. Darling.”

The last word was spoken so softly, so fervently, that it sent a small shiver down Levi’s spine; but that was another thing he wasn’t giving away.

“There’d better not be a dildo anywhere here,” warned Levi, “or I’d be very disappointed.”

He’d meant for the remark to be flippant, perhaps even teasing, but it came out all flat and serious. Still, Erwin said, totally deadpan, “there won’t be any problem in that department, I think, as you have very clearly shown such an affinity for my manhood.”

It took Levi a moment to respond, and when he did, it was to say, quite coolly, “you can ditch the elegant words around me,” he said. “It’s just your _cock_ , Erwin.”

He took care to accentuate the word and smirked as he watched something flit through Erwin’s clear blue gaze. Two could play at this game. Levi turned back to the boxes and nonchalantly lifted the cover of the first one.

“…Okay,” he said slowly as he lifted a huge, perfectly shaped feather, white as snow and set in a sturdy, gilded handle.

“It’s…” Erwin began but he stopped as Levi, humming,turned to him and ran the edge of the feather lightly across his cheek.

“I’m not complaining,” said Levi as he slanted Erwin a sly, amused glance. “I can put this to good use on you.”

“Oh.” Erwin blinked, looking like he’d not thought of that. “Umm, actually, that’s…”

“What?” said Levi as he put the feather down. “You think these are only for me? In Erudia, that’s not the point of these gifts. They’re meant to be shared, like everything else in a marriage. Or have you not thought of it that way?”

Erwin’s mouth was set in a thin line. “Of course,” he merely said, his face stoic. “I understand.”

Levi’s smirk became a full-blown grin. “I bet you do,” he said as he reached for the next box. “You’d better hope…”

His voice trailed away as he opened the box and his gaze landed on the thing curled inside. Try as he would, Levi could do nothing about the blood suddenly rushing to his head, his face.

It was a collar. A thing of great beauty—elegant, bejeweled and obviously of great value— but it was a collar nevertheless. Coiled in its velvet-lined box, its meaning could not be more blatant as Levi stared at it with hackles raised. He could feel the hairs on his nape standing on end.

On closer inspection, the collar was padded on the inside to prevent chafing against the wearer’s neck— a point of consideration that sat incongruously with the other prominent feature of the piece of jewelry: a golden bell dangling in front.

Too late, Levi realized how he must look as he turned sharply to regard Erwin. His unschooled features were not lost on the man, just as Erwin’s avid interest and momentary look of exultation at seeing him so unsettled were not lost on him.

He should have seen it coming; he should have been prepared. Instead, he’d let Erwin under his skin. One brief, unguarded second of naked emotion was one second too late:Erwin knew he’d touched him.

With difficulty, Levi managed to stretch his lips in a saucy smirk.

“Right on point,” he said, leering at Erwin. “As I’ve said, everything’s meant to be shared, so you first.”

“Levi…”

“I’m not touching that thing until you wear it,” said Levi flatly. “In front of everyone. Here. Today.”

“Is that all?” Erwin said, seemingly unperturbed.

“Well, no,” said Levi with elaborate patience. “I’d also like to hear how that fucking bell sounds.”

Whatever reaction he was expecting from Erwin, Levi did not expect him to lean in readily, baring his strong neck. “Put it on me, then,” murmured Erwin.

It took only a moment for him to clasp the thing into place on Erwin’s neck, yet Levi already knew the futility of the exercise ahead. To judge from the gleam of amusement in his husband’s eyes, Levi knew that Erwin was going to own the moment. He was going to own that fucking collar, wrapped snugly around his throat like a choker. He was going to take command of the situation as effortlessly as he ruled his kingdom and he was going to show him, Levi, that he would be able to handle any ridiculous or outrageous prank thrown his way.

“Wait,” said Levi, just as Erwin was about to pull away. He knew it would not matter but he reached out anyway to yank Erwin’s shirt down, popping a button or two and exposing the collar to clearer view. He knew it was mean, even petty, but a stubborn part of him was determined not to let Erwin have an easy time with this.

How could he convey to Erwin how he felt upon seeing that collar? How could an alpha even begin to understand what an omega felt towards being bound to someone? Even if Erwin were game enough to have their roles reversed, that was just what it was to him: a game.

Still, when Levi raised his eyes to meet Erwin’s gaze, the look he found there was soft, affectionate. Slowly, Erwin took Levi’s hand and raised it to his lips.

“If this will please you, darling, then I will be more than happy to wear it,” Erwin merely said as he pressed a kiss on Levi’s knuckles.

The bell sounded faintly as Erwin moved away, and Levi felt a ripple of awareness at the tone, at once resonant and ravishing; pure beauty made into sound. It was clearly the work of a master craftsman.

“Won’t you continue with the other gifts?” asked Erwin, gesturing at the other unopened boxes.

“Nah,” said Levi. “Perhaps another time. We’ve got enough on our hands as it is, don’t you agree?”

“Perhaps,” replied Erwin in a tone at once nonchalant and infuriating.

“You think this is going to be a breeze. Okay, then. I’m not wearing that thing tonight if you don’t perform to my satisfaction,” taunted Levi, and he was surprised to see a change in Erwin’s gaze, swift and sudden.

Levi started as Erwin asked, his voice low, “how’s the wound, Levi?”

In truth, he’d forgotten all about Erwin’s bite; yet to judge from Erwin’s gaze— hungry and possessive all at once— it was clear that he’d remembered. More than that: it was clear that Erwin thought of it often.

_His mark._

Before he could think to say anything, Erwin said, “you don’t have to wear this now. At least not until after your wound heals completely. Hopefully, when the time comes, you will do so willingly. Perhaps even proudly.”

“You’ll be waiting a long time,” replied Levi through gritted teeth.

“I can wait,” said Erwin with implacable calm, “and there is plenty of time.”

* * *

 

Much to Levi’s chagrin, but with very little surprise, Erwin carried on with the collar as though it were a part of him. Of course he looked ridiculous with such a dainty bit of jewelry on such a big man, with the delicious jangling of the bell merrily following wherever he went, yet his appearance did not even warrant raised eyebrows among the courtiers. There was only Hange, who initially gave a broad smile, while Mike gave an almost imperceptible sniff, yet they barely glanced at the collar.

 _Of course, they’re all his minions_ , Levi thought a bit sourly as he lounged in his chair, gazing at his husband a few feet away as he serenely went through his afternoon schedule of meetings and paperwork. _They’re probably trained to ignore anything he wants them to ignore. They can watch him prance in front of them in his birthday suit without batting an eyelash._

Yet if Levi were to be completely honest, Erwin did not appear to wish being ignored. He was working his neck more than usual, craning and bending. Then there were the short intervals in between work when he would glance at Levi’s direction, his gaze lidded, knowing. Levi could almost see the smile lurking around those lips, set in a straight, neutral line.

Erwin was handed more papers, and there he was again, angling his head, ostensibly to read the papers in front of him. Levi caught the sparkle of the diamonds on that damned collar and he had to turn his gaze away. For some reason he could feel himself warming up, his insides turning to soft putty.

By the time dinner commenced, Levi felt as though he were going through the subtlest form of torture. As much as he hated to admit it, Erwin was turning him on.

For dinner, Erwin had deliberately chosen a black silk shirt with no collar, highlighting the thing wrapped around his throat as though he were proud of wearing it. His movements were naturally graceful as he ate, yet Levi was not fooled. He was absolutely certain that every move Erwin made was calculated to enhance the appearance of the collar. Levi was also aware that he was being taught a lesson.

The diamonds blazed in the soft candlelight of the room and the bell emitted a low, musical sound whenever Erwin spoke or even so much as swallowed. It was enough to make Levi lose his appetite and make him yearn for the long, tedious dinner to be over and—

Levi froze just as his mind formed the next word, shaped the next thought.

Bed.

Bedtime.

Time for bed.

He wanted all the guests gone and for him and Erwin to be alone. Together.

He wanted the fucking to begin.

 _Shit_ , thought Levi as he felt the full force of his desire ram through him. Never outside of a heat had he felt something like this. The sudden urgency of it was enough to make him feel nauseous. Could he really feel like this outside of a heat?

Distantly, he heard Erwin’s concerned (and perhaps just a little bit satisfied?) voice: “Levi, are you alright?”

He forced himself to give a curt nod and pick up his dessert spoon. Ice cream had never tasted so flat and flavorless as it melted on his tongue.

Erwin was fast in dismissing his people after dinner, yet it seemed to take them forever to get to their bedroom.

Naked and his heart racing, Levi sat in bed, fidgeting, hating his lack of control, all pretense nearly gone. When Erwin finally emerged from his dressing room, he frowned.

 _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?_ Was the first thing he would have wanted to say as he eyed Erwin in his dressing gown. The next was: _Take that fucking thing off._

Both were not good, Levi knew, but he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his mouth shut as each second passed. So he settled for, “you took your fucking time.”

Erwin breathed out a soft laugh. “Well, somebody’s eager tonight,” he teased.

“You wish,” said Levi, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, that’s just too bad,” said Erwin, sighing. “I don’t suppose you’d order me to strip.”

His heartbeat loud in his ears, Levi scoffed. “Can I stop you if you really want to make a spectacle of yourself in front of me?”

“Ah. So cold and cruel,” complained Erwin, though he was grinning. “No, I don’t suppose you can, but I’d expect a ‘thank you’ at least, once it’s all over.”

Levi opened his mouth to issue a retort, but stopped as Erwin’s hand was already on the belt of his gown. Face burning, Levi shut his mouth and stared.

Erwin, that fucker, made a show of slipping off the dressing gown slowly, oh, so very slowly. He was all flexing muscles, his skin and hair glowing golden in the soft candlelight, and of course, there was the sparkling glint of the priceless collar still wrapped around his neck; yet Levi could not care less as he stared, dry-mouthed, at Erwin’s cock, already fully aroused and curving up and away from his body.

“I like the way you stared at me the whole day,” said Erwin, his voice a low growl, as he sank down on the bed. Still, he made a tantalizing show of it as he made to approach Levi on his hands and knees, his movements purposefully slow. The bell on his collar sounded faintly, and for a moment Levi was reminded of a great, tawny lion. The famished look in Erwin’s eyes merely accentuated the feral air about him.

“I like the way you want me, Levi,” said Erwin, once he drew near enough, and Levi could do nothing but glance down at that magnificent, stiff prick hovering just a few inches from the sheets. It looked achingly erect, and Levi could see the glistening bead of moisture on its tip.

“It’s all yours, if you want it.” The words were quietly spoken. Then, Erwin whispered, “please, Levi.”

As if Levi could resist him. Still, he said nothing, yet he reached out with a hand to flick at the bell on Erwin’s throat.

Erwin needed no further permission. He surged against Levi as he took his mouth. The kiss was hungry, desperate, utterly shameless. It went on and on, one scorching kiss melting into another, and when he thought Erwin would finally pull away, Levi merely hooked a finger onto that collar, pulling him back in.

More, there were more kisses— wet caresses of lips and tongue and stinging, playful bites in between. There were roaming hands, clawing, gliding down on smooth skin and tracing the hard contours of muscles, and light, tantalizing fingers rolling and pinching on exquisitely sensitive nipples.

“Yes,” groaned Erwin as Levi’s hands delved down further, past his abdomen, growing bold as they reached his cock. “Touch me like that. Just like that, Levi _. Aaahhh…”_

Levi could feel the alpha in Erwin taking over as he growled, thrusting into Levi’s firm grip, the musical jangle of the bell around his throat growing as frenzied as his movements. Levi delighted in it, reveling in his own state of arousal that still enabled rational thought while Erwin was obviously fast losing his mind.

He felt Erwin’s huge frame shudder against him and thought he might come, but Erwin quickly pulled away. He grabbed Levi, quickly turning him over and spreading his legs.

His breath suddenly coming in harsh gasps, Levi thrashed against Erwin’s grip, but he was held still as long, urgent fingers delved on his entrance before slipping in.

“You’re wet, Levi.” Erwin’s tone was very surprised, and deeply pleased.

“Fuck you,” spat Levi, but even he could not deny the evidence of his omega body’s treachery. He felt his face grow hot at the way his body clamored for Erwin’s; the way it was opening up almost effortlessly around Erwin’s fingers, hungering for Erwin’s touch and salivating for his hard flesh.

“Levi.” It was a soft growl behind him, and the slight tinkle of the bell affixed to Erwin’s neck was the only warning he got before he felt the sweep of Erwin’s tongue against his entrance, lapping him up.

Levi whimpered, then cried out as he felt the stabbing of Erwin’s tongue, probing into him.

Erwin had tried doing that on their wedding day and Levi did not know. He did not know what to do: pull away or grind his ass hard against Erwin’s face. It felt strange and lewd, having Erwin’s tongue inside him, but it also felt awfully good.

Panting into the pillow, Levi finally felt Erwin withdraw his tongue to be replaced by the firm head of his cock; felt him slide in deep in one long motion.

“Levi.” His name was a sigh of delicious relief in the mouth of his lover.

They fucked long and slow, the air heavy with the scent of sex and the deep, rhythmic peal of the bell as Erwin thrust repeatedly into him. Their bodies were sweat-slick, and Levi was so wet that it was easy for him to twist around gradually and face Erwin.

“It doesn’t hurt like this?” gasped Erwin as Levi looped his arms around his neck. He groaned long and deep as Levi shook his head.

“Fuck, Levi, you feel so good. So good.” Erwin was nearly babbling as he picked up his thrusts. He leaned in so that he was whispering in Levi’s ear: “I never got you a dildo for a present because I could not bear the thought of anything entering your body except my flesh.”

"Fuck," Levi gasped.  _“I can’t breathe.”_

Erwin was so close to the edge, he could barely keep it together as he draped himself over Levi. Uttering a curse, he flipped their positions, bringing Levi on top.

Levi gasped, unaccustomed to this entirely new position and feeling Erwin even deeper inside him.

“I’m yours, Levi,” murmured Erwin. “I’m yours. Now ride me.”

And Levi did, for a few short minutes before their orgasm rushed in to obliterate all thought. He gazed down at Erwin, spread beneath him, his golden head thrown back in abandon against the pillows, his expression of helpless pleasure quite naked and genuine. He looked so beautiful, so vulnerable, that Levi thought Erwin might get it after all, this whole tiresome business of being omega.

Levi felt the exact moment when Erwin came, his knot engorging inside Levi. With Erwin's cock buried deep inside him, he _knew._

He knew he would be glad to have Erwin’s child.

When it was all over, Levi came to and found himself lying on Erwin’s chest, with Erwin’s arms around him and Erwin’s cock knotted deep inside him.

“I didn’t realize we can do this outside a heat,” murmured Erwin, and instead of telling him to shut up, Levi merely hummed.

He was tired, but in a good way. And most blessedly, he could still think.

He shifted a little and felt Erwin seize beneath him.

“Don’t, Levi,” warned Erwin. “I’m still coming inside you.”

Levi merely grinned and tightened around Erwin again, liking the way he gasped as he convulsed slightly beneath him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you,” accused Erwin, his tone warm and deep and affectionate.

Levi did. A lot.

“It’s worth it, then, wearing this collar,” said Erwin. "I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

"You talk too much," said Levi as he reached up and flicked at the bell around Erwin’s neck yet again, and they both shivered at the beautiful, liquid sound that resembled something that suspiciously felt like happiness.

* * *

  **Author's Notes:**  Levi's still got some unopened gifts! Anyone's guess(es) what they might be? ^_~


	7. Chapter 7

** **

**Gorgeous art by[Maino Merry](https://twitter.com/maino_merry), used with very kind permission**

**Author's Notes:** UPDATE!!! Yup, this fic ain't dead yet, and look, the PWP is slowly gaining a plot! LOL. Again, please mind the tags. Did I mention that this fic is SAVAGE and that I meant it? Yes, I did. Now on with the chapter!

Levi awoke to find himself being inspected minutely.

For a moment more, he feigned sleep. He lay curled on his side with Erwin spooned behind him, so close that he could feel every inch of Erwin’s firm, muscled contours pressed against himself and the rich, musky scent of their shared lust filling his nostrils, enveloping him in a warm cocoon of contentment.

He felt fingertips gliding lightly over his nape, gently peeling away the bandage covering the bite wound that Erwin had bestowed upon him. He could imagine Erwin behind him, propped up on one arm as he trailed his fingers leisurely over the sensitive skin of Levi’s neck. There was nothing stealthy about it. Light as it were, Levi could feel the self-assuredness of absolute possession in Erwin’s touch. He could almost see Erwin smiling as he inspected his handiwork.

“You’re so weird,” Levi finally muttered aloud.

He felt the fingers draw away, only to be replaced by the soft press of warm lips on his nape.

“Good morning, darling.” Erwin’s voice was a deep rumble of sound.

“Like what you see?” Levi said as he slowly turned to face his husband and to receive his first morning kiss on the lips.

Erwin’s smile was very boyish, deeply pleased with himself. “Yes,” he said. “You’re healing very well. You’ll have a nice-looking scar.”

There was a pause and, when Levi said nothing, Erwin continued teasingly, “Is there any truth in their saying that one can tell how compatible we are based on how fast and how well the bite heals?”

His smile faltered a bit when Levi continued to gaze silently at him. “Does it still hurt?” Erwin asked, suddenly concerned.

Levi shook his head. “I just…remembered something,” he said.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s definitely something. I want to know what it is. Please, Levi.”

After a moment, Levi said, “The first time my uncle tried to explain the bite to me…well, he didn’t really explain. Rather, he showed me.”

He felt Erwin grow still beside him and that ought to have been a sign, yet he plunged on.

His uncle had meant it to be part of his “education.” Being beta himself, Uncle Kenny thankfully could not deliver any hands-on approach to Levi’s instruction. Instead, he had handled it in his usual twisted way by foisting Levi off on certain trusted family friends who fulfilled the requirements.

The first time he had been whisked off by Uncle Kenny to the secluded estate of an alpha lord, Levi had realized the true purpose of the visit only after they’d arrived at the dinner table to find the lord and chatelaine of the manor missing from the scene. “They were indisposed” had been the only explanation given by the servants. Uncle Kenny had merely shrugged it off, which only deepened Levi’s suspicion and growing alarm.

After their strange, solitary dinner, Uncle Kenny had locked Levi into his room, where he could not fail to find the peephole on the wall that gave away the goings-on in the room next door. Certainly, Levi could not have mistaken the noises that filtered through the wall for anything else.

He’d been made to witness an alpha in full, mindless rut for the first time. The lord of the manor had been a bear of a man, with a dark, furred chest and a hugely engorged cock. His omega wife had been a pale, delicate thing writhing helplessly in the cage of her husband’s arms as they fucked furiously. Levi had watched, unable to look away, as the man sank his teeth into the woman’s nape and held on while he continued to pump himself greedily into her body. The woman had screamed, and it had sounded like nothing that Levi had ever heard before. He could not make out where the pain ended and the ecstasy began, but it was there. However reluctantly, there had been intense pleasure in that piercing shriek, as clear and unmistakable as her hunger, her need to be taken again and again.

A few seconds more of it and Levi had been at the door, banging his fist and shouting to be let out. It had been a mistake, Levi realized almost immediately, to let Uncle Kenny see him so affected. He knew that had been the entire point of the exercise. It was his uncle’s way of teaching him a lesson after he had loftily declared one day that he would be able to resist an alpha’s advances when the time came.

Uncle Kenny, stationed outside his door, had merely lounged in his chair and dryly told him to enjoy the show. “I really don’t know what your problem is, brat,” Uncle Kenny had scolded him afterward. “That took a hell of a lot of arranging and protecting you all throughout had been a pain in the ass. I’d think some thanks would be in order, but _noooo._ ”

Levi would realize only much later that his uncle had not been exaggerating, for once. Uncle Kenny had called in a huge favor from his alpha friend just to gain access to the scene, and that it had been a real, terrible risk to expose a virgin, untouched omega to an alpha in full rut; hence, Uncle Kenny’s precaution to guard Levi himself and lock him in.

Levi had been kept away from the couple, but he would see them sometimes during one or another of Uncle Kenny’s troublesome gatherings. By then the woman’s belly was already heavy with child and there had been no risk of her alpha mate going into rut. Later, Levi would learn a thing or two more about them: that this was not the omega woman’s first union, and the huge, jagged scar at her nape— so evident even from across a roomful of people— had been testament to a second alpha’s claiming. Levi had wondered what had happened to her first alpha but his queries had been met by obdurate silence. At any rate, the way the woman had stonily endured her husband’s touches in public had been a story in itself. There had been no doubt that outside of her heat, she detested him.

Now, nestled in the crook of his husband’s arm, Levi told his story to Erwin in a flat, matter-of-fact tone and, when he was finished and no comment was forthcoming, he looked up to find Erwin gazing down at him, his gaze shuttered.

“Why did you tell me this?” Erwin finally asked, his voice tightly controlled.

“You said you wanted to know,” Levi argued a bit defensively.

Erwin stared at him for a full minute before he said, “I should have gotten you out of your uncle’s clutches a lot sooner.”

“Well then, how did _you_ receive your instructions as an alpha?” Levi asked. Somehow, he had a feeling he was losing control of the conversation and he did not like where it was heading.

“From books, mostly,” came Erwin’s vague reply before he drew away from Levi.

Levi scoffed. “You seriously can’t tell me that I was your first fuck,” he said. Then, when Erwin moved to stand from the bed, “where are you going?”

“I’m getting dressed,” Erwin said without looking back at him. “I’ll be in a series of meetings the entire morning, so I’ll see you at lunch, Levi."

* * *

 

Levi let his indignation build the entire morning, snapping at Hange and anyone else who came near him so that after a while, they learned to give him a wide berth.

They were not alone at lunch. Erwin saw to it that they were surrounded by several ministers who had come to see him for one reason or another.

 _Coward_ , thought Levi as he glared at Erwin from across the table. Erwin merely glanced at him from time to time, a slight smile fixed on his lips while he talked to his ministers.

It was clear to Levi that Erwin was displeased. What he could not bring himself to understand was why he, Levi, could feel so bothered by the man's displeasure.

So it continued throughout the afternoon until it was time for tea and Levi could bear it no longer.

Luckily, Erwin’s audience had thinned out by then and it was easy to dismiss the last two ministers remaining, which Erwin very quickly did as soon as he saw Levi striding into his study with a thunderous look on his face.

“Levi—” Erwin  began but Levi was already climbing into his lap and holding his head between his hands.

“Enough with the sulks,” Levi admonished.

That brought a reluctant smile to Erwin’s lips. “I wasn’t sulking—”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Levi leaned in and pressed his forehead firmly against Erwin’s. “I didn’t realize you’re such a baby. Are alpha egos so fragile that they can’t withstand—”

“That wasn’t it, Levi,” said Erwin, sighing. “I realize I was overplaying it a bit this morning. I didn’t mean to be so overbearing, and to come across as gloating.”

“And I didn’t mean for my story to come out like that.”

Levi felt Erwin’s hands on his sides, long arms gently sliding over his body to envelop him in a loose embrace. “Your uncle was horrid to put you through such an experience,” said Erwin, “but what did you mean by your story, exactly?”

“We can’t do anything about our bodies, the animal thing that exists between us. That’s just how we are,” said Levi.

“You find it repulsive.”

“Between that man and that woman, yes,” Levi replied. “The only time it would have been all right was if he had been the partner of her choice, which he obviously wasn’t.”

Erwin’s relief was there in the subtle shift of his shoulders. “Am I the right one for you, then?”

Levi lowered his head a fraction and it was easy to capture Erwin’s mouth, to silence him with a rough, open-mouthed kiss. Levi felt rather than heard Erwin’s low growl deep in his throat and pulled away before Erwin could deepen the kiss.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” said Levi. “Unless, of course, you’re fishing.”

“Say it,” implored Erwin.

“Better yet, let me show you,” said Levi. “After dinner.”

Erwin’s smile was wistful. “Do you really want to?” he asked.

Levi gave him a look and murmured, “It’s a shame we didn’t get to fuck before breakfast, so now we’ll just have to wait just a little bit longer.”

* * *

 

Erwin behaved very well all throughout dinner, acting as though nothing were amiss. Still, there was that glint in his gaze whenever it settled on Levi; but then, he did not allow his gaze to linger.

After dinner, he held Erwin off for another hour or so, telling him to mind the guests as they had their coffee and cigars. He needed to make certain…preparations.

Still, Erwin played along. “I shall look forward to it,” he said graciously, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth even as he fixed Levi with a lidded gaze that hid his thoughts.

Levi quickly pulled his hand away from Erwin’s grasp before he could think to embarrass him in front of everyone by making a grand gesture, such as kissing his hand.

Yet when Erwin finally walked into their quarters, his face was set, his tone firm as he said, “Levi, you don’t have to do this—”

The words left him quite abruptly when his gaze landed on Levi, who had arranged himself exquisitely, provocatively, in bed. Through the gauzy, translucent bed curtains that separated them– a deliberate tease to the senses– Levi reclined against the mound of artfully arranged cushions with perfect ease. He had nothing on but a small smirk, lazily twirling Erwin’s gift— the pristine white feather in its ivory handle— with one hand.

“Our conversation got derailed this morning,” Levi said. “There were other things that I wanted to say.”

Erwin stopped in front of the gently billowing curtains. “What other things?” he said.

“You were good last night, but two can play this game,” said Levi. “You wanted to know how we Erudians do it and I thought you deserve a taste. Just a small taste of what I can give you, husband.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi, after this morning…”

“Enough with that,” said Levi. “I realize now that too much introspection does not become an alpha.”

“I’d like for you to be open with me, and you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I don’t want this.” Levi stood up smoothly on the bed and made his way towards Erwin slowly, deliberately, almost on tiptoe. He parted the curtains to extend the feather out and caress Erwin’s cheek with it. “Tell me you don’t want that.”

“I can’t,” said Erwin with an air of defeat.

“Good.” Levi let the feather trail down Erwin’s chin to his throat.

Erwin finally smiled. “Continue doing that and I’m afraid this may all end much too early, Levi.”

Levi raised a slim brow at him. “Nobody’s going to stop you from doing what you have to do,” he said.

He was barely done talking before he realized that he was in Erwin’s arms, gauzy curtains and all.  He gave a soft _tch_ as he looked down his waist to where Erwin had him trapped. “Careful with the props,” he said.

Erwin was grinning. “I’m afraid I cannot be held responsible for them.”

“Then let’s make the most of them while they're still intact.”

Levi bent his head to graze his mouth over Erwin’s through the thin barrier of gauze, liking his low growl, the way their breathing immediately quickened. He drifted light, maddening fingers over Erwin’s face through the soft netting. They kissed, urgent now, frustration building at the material hampering tongues and lips and roaming hands. Finally, Levi heard a sharp ripping sound and Erwin was tossing away the curtains he had bunched in his fists. He looked ready to dive onto the bed, arms already extended to grab at Levi.  

“No,” Levi said, stopping him with the feather pointed imperiously at Erwin’s chest. “Strip first. Slowly.”

He watched, pleased, as Erwin backed down and did as he was told, shedding his clothes to reveal flesh, warm and golden in the candlelight.

 _"Slowly,"_ Levi reminded him.

Erwin knew how to put on a show, and he made sure to slow down, his movements tantalizing, teasing Levi in turn, his famished gaze never leaving his face.

Not to be outdone, Levi let the feather drift on every inch of Erwin’s newly exposed flesh, liking his indrawn breath, the way his muscles would quiver at the fleeting touch. Slowly, Levi trailed the feather down Erwin’s firm abdomen, savoring his first, low moan.

“Stop, Levi.”

Levi licked his lips as he eyed Erwin’s erection, still trapped in his breeches. “Off,” he whispered as he brushed the feather lightly over the straining bulge.

Erwin cursed as he struggled with his belt and Levi was on his knees, fingers already eagerly circling the length of rigid flesh as Erwin freed himself. He felt fingers, long and firm, in his hair, urging him forward as he bent to lick at the clear fluid dribbling from the flared, red tip of Erwin’s cock. He felt Erwin’s deep shudder as he tongued at him leisurely, refusing to take the head of him any deeper into his mouth.

A few seconds more and Levi found himself on his back, his arms raised above his head as Erwin pinned him down.

“What the fuck, Erwin…”

“Your turn,” said Erwin, his voice deep and his smile sharp.

Determined at first to be silent, Levi could not help but swear as he felt the feather trail a languid path all over him.

“Stop. _Stop_ , Erwin!” gasped Levi, squirming, unable to hold back the startled laughter that erupted from him.

“I didn’t know you were this ticklish, darling,” said Erwin, delighted, as he repeated the teasing motions over Levi’s armpits, his sides, his nipples.

“Fuck!”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Erwin replied as he tossed the feather aside to grab at Levi, effortlessly turning him over so that he lay on his stomach.

“You’re dripping,” remarked Erwin and Levi felt him trail fingertips over the inside of his thigh, catching at the fluid that was clear evidence of Levi's arousal.

“Fuck, Erwin,” panted Levi as he turned to watch Erwin lapping at his fingertips, savoring his taste.

“With pleasure.” With that, Erwin bent down to the task at hand.

Levi cried out as he felt Erwin’s mouth on the sensitive skin of his thighs, tongue trailing higher until he was tracing along Levi’s rim, taking in the abundant juices.

“God, the taste of you,” growled Erwin and Levi was sure he would come with just the touch of Erwin’s mouth on him; his hot, flickering tongue.

Levi almost sobbed out loud when Erwin finally mounted him from behind, his cock huge and hard as he rubbed it over Levi’s spread, swollen flesh before pushing in, bit by bit, prolonging the delight until urgency finally overtook them and they surrendered, once again, to the lust that drove them. They fucked in a jagged rhythm, each forceful stroke was perfect as Erwin filled Levi again and again, their hands tightly linked together like their bodies. The pleasure mounted until it burst and spilled over as Levi felt Erwin’s mouth on his nape, his teeth lightly scraping over the sensitive skin there that was still healing. He was pretty sure he screamed.

“I was supposed to do an erotic dance,” Levi said afterward, when they were knotted.

“Oh?” Erwin’s voice was lazy and amused, sated.

“Got derailed, like all other good plans. Crashed and burned.”

“You do have that effect on me,” Erwin said. “If things were to go according to what happened this morning, I could not have imagined this taking place, though I am very happy it did.”

Levi sighed. “That again,” he said. “Just drop it already. Look, I deeply regret having brought up the subject this morning. Satisfied?”

Erwin was suddenly serious. “I do think we need to talk, and now seems like a good time,” he said.

Levi blinked. “You’re still inside me and we’re knotted,” he pointed out. "I can still feel you come."

Erwin refused to be sidetracked. “I really should have gotten you away from your uncle as soon as I could.  I’m so sorry, Levi.”

“Forget that old geezer.” Levi reached behind to pull Erwin into a kiss. “There. You’re forgiven.”

Erwin continued, “Even if I’d wanted to, I’m afraid I couldn’t get you out any sooner.”

“You said you didn’t want to risk it until I was ready.”

Erwin nodded. “That, and one more reason.”

“One more?” Levi turned to regard Erwin more fully.

Erwin sighed. “I would have asked for you to come immediately after I became King, but I could not. Because I wasn’t crowned immediately.”

“There was a delay, my uncle told me,” Levi recalled.

“Yes, there was, though the rest of the world did not realize the real reason for it. We took care that it did not get beyond palace doors.  I almost did not become King, Levi.”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, his senses suddenly on full alert.

“My father did not just die,” Erwin said. “He was murdered, and I was blamed for it.”


End file.
